Why i should protect him
by kaisoosmut
Summary: Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir. Kaisoo/Rate M/NC/YAOI/Boys Love/Hurt/Comfort/Romance Comedy
1. Chapter 1

Why i should protect him

Rate : M

Cast : KAISOO

Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff

Genre : Romance, Hurt

YAOI, Boys Love

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading

BUKKK!  
Kyungsoo menjatuhkan badannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Lelah yang ia rasa hingga ia tak sanggup berkata kata dan ingin memejamkan matanya. Sudah berbulan bulan ini, para member exo sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bahkan kyungsoo sendiri, ia tak tahu lagi rasanya bernapas lega.  
Kyungsoo mengambil handphone disaku celananya sambil terus menelentangkan badannya, dilihatnya 1 pesan dan 3 panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Dari: KAI

Hyung? Apa kau sudah sampai? Istirahatlah dengan baik, besok kita harus melakukan pemotretan.

Kyungsoo pun langsung menelepon Kai tanpa membalas pesan singkatnya itu.

"Ah hyung? Apa kau sudah sampai?" Tanya kai khawatir.

"Nee, aku baru saja sampai. Aku benar benar lelah sekali hari ini kai, apa kau sudah makan?' Tanya kyungsoo lebih khawatir.

"Aku tidak mungkin makan jika bukan kau yang membuatkan makanannya" ejek kai kepada hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Chhh, jangan bercanda kai. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Besok aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu setelah pemotretan. Tapi sekarang aku benar benar lelah kai, aku tidur duluan, ya?"

"Ne, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menelfonku hyung. Tidurlah, chagi~"

"Ne, annyeong" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar mendengar suara kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan lembut.  
Dimatikan lampu kamarnya, dan kyungsoo pun tertidur lelap.

.

.

Beberapa malam yang cukup hampa bagi Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kai tidur disampingnya, mengusap surainya, mengelus pipi dan punggungnya, mendekap masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya, atau ciuman - ciuman lembut yang mampu menghantarkannya pada mimpi indah. Sayang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa bermimpi untuk beberapa hari ini. Hanya dapat sekedar mendengar suara Kai melalui telepon, mengucap kata - kata lembut atau memanggilnya chagi, itu pun sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Yaa kai! Apa kyungsoo sudah bangun?" Teriak seorang namja imut kekasih chanyeol itu terdengar member lain yang sedang bersiap-siap di dorm untuk segera berangkat ke pemotretan.

"Molla, ku pikir manager hyung akan membangunkannya" jawab kai dengan santai.

"Wah kasihan sekali do kyungsoo, dia terlalu sibuk selama sebulan ini, bahkan dia tak punya waktu sebentar saja untuk bertemu dengan kita" ucap chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar.

"Bahkan kekasihnya saja tak pernah di temui hahaha pasti kau sangat merindukannya kan kai?" ejek baekhyun sambil melirik kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memang menyadari bahwa sudah sebulan ini sulit sekali bertemu dengan kyungsoo, dan benar saja, dia memang benar benar merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mereka semua benar benar siap dan rapi, merekapun berangkat menuju lokasi pemotretan disalah satu agensi majalah yang ada di seoul. Dan rupanya, kyungsoo telah duluan sampai di lokasi. Kyungsoo pun terlihat sangat lelah menyender disebuah sofa sambil menunggu member lainnya datang diruang tunggu yang sepi itu.

"Yaa kyungsoo yaaa, kau terlihat capek sekali. Gwaenchana?" Teriak baekhyun yang baru saja datang memecah keheningan diruang tunggu tersebut dan baekhyun pun duduk disamping kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung mengelus elus punggung kyungsoo seakan mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Gwaenchana baekki~aah. Kemana yang lain?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan lemah.

"Yang lain? Maksudmu kim jonginmu?" Ejek baekhyun.

"Aniyaa~ suho hyung dan sehun?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terbata - bata. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah tersenyum mengejek sahabatnya itu yang pipinya sudah memerah. Tenang saja, Baekhyun juga tau kalau yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah Jongin.

"ANI? Apa kau benar benar tidak peduli padaku hyung?" Suara yang berat itu tiba-tiba saja muncul, dan benar saja kai datang dan langsung duduk disamping kyungsoo setelah mengisyaratkan baekhyun untuk menyingkir.

"Ah kai!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk kai dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kai. "Aku lelah sekali kai, benar-benar lelah." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Kai menatapnya tajam dan langsung mengelus elus rambut hitam kyungsoo yang tebal.

"Wah kyungsoo~aah, kau benar benar penggoda. Tadi kau bilang , 'gwaenchana baekkie~aah' tapi setelah kai datang, kau malah merengek manja. Ayo kita pergi saja baekhyun, jangan mengganggu dua orang yang sedang saling merindukan ini." Ejek chanyeol lalu membawa baekhyun pergi.

"Pali juseyoo, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh aneh" teriak baekhyun ketika badannya terombang ambing ditarik oleh chanyeol untuk segera pergi.  
Kai dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang cerewet dan cempreng itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masih asik berpeluk mesra. Menertawakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet itu pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tunggu.

Kyungsoo dan Kai tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan bertukar pandang. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, menggesek - gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo, sambil terus mengusap - usap lembut rambut tebalnya, san sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala dan kening kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Kai? Apakah besok kau ada kesibukan?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan posisi kepala yang masih menyender dibahu kai itu.

"Sepertinya tidak hyung, tadinya besok kita harus melakukan photoshoot. Tapi entahlah, manager hyung bilang itu tidak jadi."

"Jinjja? Mengapa aku tidak tahu..."

"Karna kau terlalu sibuk chagiyaaa~~" jawab kai gemas sambil menyubit pipi kenyal kyungsoo.

"Apa hyung masih harus berkegiatan lagi?" Tanya kai khawatir.

"Aniii, aku akan ke dorm malam ini hingga lusa. Jadwalku ke china adalah lusa sore. Jadi aku fikir aku bisa bebas sebentar"

"Good! Datanglah ke dorm dan aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu" jawab kai dengan smirknya yang penuh ke-pervert-an itu.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?" Kyungsoo berpura - pura polos dengan tujuan mengejek dongsaengnya itu.

"Sesuatu... hm apa harus kutunjukkan disini, chagiya?" Kai malah semakin menjadi - jadi. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, dan gotcha! Kai mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

"YAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak setelah Kai melepas ciumannya. Matanya membulat dan membesar karena terkejut.

Kai tertawa ringan. gemas melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Wae hyung?" Kai berpura - pura bertanya sambil terus tertawa ringan. Namun Kyungsoo masih terus melototi Kai.

"Chh dasar tukang cabul" ejek kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kai. Kai hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Yaa chagiyaa, aku kan kekasihmu hyung. Kenapa harus jauh - jauh begitu?"

"Tapi kau menciumku didepan umum"

"Eoh? Apa ini tempat umum? Tapi disini sepi sekali hyung. Jika kita melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, kurasa itu juga tidak apa - apa." Kai malah semakin mengejek.

"oo my God, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kekasih se-pervert ini"

"Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm bagaimana yaaa~~" Kyungsoo malah balik mengejek Kai, ia seolah - olah berpikir dan langsung melirik Kai sambil tersenyum. Tidak tahan lagi dengan keimutan Kyungsoo, ditariknya punggung kyungsoo dengan cepat dan diciumnya heart-shaped lips itu sekilas. Chuu~

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kai erat.

"Benar kan kau menyukainya?" ucap Kai sambil tertawa.

"Nee~~~ Aku selalu menyukai apapun tentangmu. Tapi kau senang sekali melakukan sesuatu secara tiba - tiba, sih."

"Habisnya kau terlalu menggemaskan sih hyung~~" ucap kai sambil melakukan eye contact dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka diam dan saling bertukar pandang sejenak.

"Aku merindukanmu kai. Neomu bogoshippeo~~" ucap kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Nadoo~~" balas kai sambil tersenyum tipis.

Bukkk! Tiba tiba saja sebuah bantal leher yang berbentuk huruf 'U' itu terhempas dan mengenai kepala kai. Kai dan kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka dan menengok ke arah bantal itu datang.

"Yaaaa! Pali juseyooo, sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal yang aneh" teriak baekhyun dari sudut pintu ruang tunggu.

"Yaaa! Baekhyun~aaahh, apa kau iri pada kami? Kami hanya berpelukan, merengeklah pada chanyeol jika kau ingin" ejek kai kesal karena sudah mengganggu pelukan hangatnya bersama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat kai dan baekhyun bertengkar seperti itu.

"Yaa kaii! Kau ini benar-benar...! Ah sudahlah, aku juga hanya ingin mengganggu kalian sajaaa~~ paliii! Kita harus segera melakukan pemotretan" ejek baekhyun langsung pergi menjauh dari kaisoo.

Mereka pun akhirnya melakukan pemotretan bersama.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari pemotretan, hanya ada dua pasangan saja didorm. Suho dan Sehun langsung berangkat ke Busan setelah pemotretan untuk melakukan syuting drama mereka.

"Hyung, kau mandi saja. Biar semua pakaian mu aku yang rapikan"

"Gomawo nini~~" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis seperti anak TK yang baru saja diberi lolipop.

Kai membawakan tas dan koper Kyungsoo menuju kamar. Sementara Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu didepan Kai.

"Wah kai, kau pasti senang sekali kan kyungsoo malam ini ada di dorm. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan ya dikamar?" ejek chanyeol sambil terkekeh bersama baekhyun.

"Melakukan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan berdua dikamar" ejek balik kai sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Chanbaek~aah, annyeongg!" Ucap kai dengan bahagia sambil memunculkan kepalanya saja didekat pintu yang ingin segera ia tutup.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat kai yang begitu senang.

"Chanyeol-sshi, memang apa yg biasa kita lakukan dikamar?" Goda baekhyun kepada chanyeol kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau benar benar ingin kutunjukkan sekarang?" Jawab chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang penuh goda itu.

" Yaaa chanyeoolll! Mengapa kau jadi begitu agresif?" Baekhyun langsung berlari kekamarnya dan chanyeol lansung mengikutinya.

.

.

.

To be continued~~

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonggg chingudeul~~~~

Ini FF pertama aku yang aku posting di ffn, udah sampe chapter 5 sih kalo di wattpad, cuma tuh ya... diwattpad jarang orang INA hiks makanya aku juga bikin english version disana. Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya, gomawo^^

Need you review and comment, love❤❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Why i should protect him**

 **Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 2**

"Goodmorning chagi~~!" Ucap kai dengan senyum yang melebar dipipinya sambil menyanggah kepala dengan tangan kanannya dan terus menatap kyungsoo yg sedang tertidur manis disampingnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan dan terlihat masih setengah menutup mata. Dilihatnya sedikit wajah tampan kekasihnya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar, kyungsoo pun tersenyum.  
Chu~~

Kai langsung menyambar bibir merah milik kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan pagi itu. Kyungsoo pun langsung tersadar penuh dan matanya langsung membelalak seolah olah akan keluar. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti marah,

"Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melakukannya?"

"Eoh? Apa aku perlu minta izin? Kepada siapa?" Tanya kai mengejek.

"Tentu saja padaku! Aku bahkan belum menggosok gigiku kai"

"Siapa yang peduli hyung?" "Ini(menunjuk rambut), ini(menunjuk dahi), ini(menunjuk mata), ini(menunjuk hidung), ini(menunjuk pipi), ini(menunjuk bibir) dan semua yang ada padamu adalah milikku hyung, jadi jangan melarangnya, ne?"

Kai langsung mengecup kening kyungsoo kilat dan tersenyum. "Nah, ayo segera mandi hyung sekarang!" Ucap kai sambil langsung beranjak dari kasur dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka.

"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kai dan menarik selimutnya lagi menutupi tubuhnya yang topless itu hingga terlihat bahunya saja. Entah apa yang akhirnya mereka berdua lakukan semalam, pasti ngerti kan?

.

.

.

"Kai, hari ini kau akan kemana dengan kyungsoo?" Tanya chanyeol sambil duduk santai menunggu baekhyun selesai memakai eyelinernya. Kai memang sudah terlihat rapi karena ia akan segera pergi dengan kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Aku akan menemani hyung menonton bioskop hari ini"

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton bersama?" Tanya chanyeol antusias.

"Wae? Kenapa harus bersama-sama?" Jawab kai menolak.

Baekhyun yang sudah siap pun keluar dari kamar dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan kai "Kim jongin~aah, kenapa kau selalu ingin berduaan saja eoh? Apakah tidak puas semalam?" Ejek baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tiba tiba datang dan langsung menyetujuinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Bukannya lebih seru jika ramai kai?" Seru kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan keluar. Dan kai hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Merekapun bersama sama menonton film action di bioskop. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun wajah ngantuk pada wajah kyungsoo, justru malah kai yang terus saja menguap(mungkin lelah habis 5 ronde semalamㅋㅋㅋ)

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kyungsoo.

"Kai, apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil memegang pipi chaginya itu.

"Hm" kai hanya berdeham dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi badanmu hangat sekali kai, apa kau sakit lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo panik.

"Aniyaa~ aku menjadi hangat karena aku didekatmu hyung"

"Chh kau ini~ katakan padaku jika kau merasa mual atau pusing kai. Kau pasti lupa meminum vitamin tadi pagi." Jawab kyungsoo bawel tanpa sepatah katapun dijawab oleh kai, dilihatnya ternyata kai sudah tertidur pulas sambil menggengam tangannya yang halus itu. Kyungsoo terpaksa hanya asyik menonton film tersebut sendirian karena baekhyun dan chanyeol malah asik bermesraan berdua.

Mereka berempat benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian penuh ini, bahkan setelah menonton film, mereka langsung menuju arena ice skating. Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah mendahului kai dan kyungsoo untuk bermain main dengan es licin itu. Kyungsoo menunda untuk bermain karena dilihatnya kai begitu lemas terduduk disampingnya saat mereka baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatu roda mereka.

"Kai? Apa sebaiknya kita duduk saja disini? Atau kita pergi makan duluan saja, kau terlihat lemas sekali kai. Kau hanya meminum obat yang kubawa saja tadi, kai harus makan kai." Ucap kyungsoo khawatir

"Mengapa harus makan duluan hyung? Nanti saja bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol juga, ayo kita bersenang-senang sekarang. Untuk apa kita hanya duduk disini" jawab kai sambil menarik kyungsoo ke arena ice skating dengan semangat walau dengan wajah yang tampak pucat.

.

.

.

Benar benar pemandangan yang indah, dua pasang kekasih yang kini sedang asyik bermain ice skating bersama ditengah kesibukan mereka selama ini.  
Chanyeol terlihat sedang asyik mengejar baekhyun, sementara kyungsoo, terus merasa nyaman bermain dibelakang tubuh kai sambil memegangi pinggang kai dari belakang. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong blezer coklat milik kai agar ia tetap merasa hangat. Tiba-tiba saja kai membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum lebar melihat betapa manisnya hyungnya itu. Kyungsoo pun membals senyuman kai dengan memeluk kai erat sambil tersenyum manis, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada kai yang bidang.

"Hyung, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?" Tanya kai lembut

"Hm."

"Bahkan, walaupun semua orang didunia tak mengizinkan kita bersama"

"Kai, mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Kyungsoo langsung mendongak menatap kai.

"Eoh? Ani~~ itu hanya permisalan saja hyung" jawab kai dengan bingung. "Apa kau akan pergi jika itu benar terjadi?" Tanya kai penasaran.

"Ya tidaklah babo! Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu, arachi? Jadi jangan tanya hal-hal aneh lagi, ne?"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengecup kening kyungsoo yang begitu dingin.

Namun kyungso merasa tubuh kai semakin panas ketika ia memeluk kai semakin erat, disentuhnya dahi kai dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kai, keadaanmu semakin memburuk. Kau harus benar benar mengisi perutmu sekarang kai" ucap kyungsoo panik dan langsung menarik tangan kai untuk segera keluar dari arena ice skating.

Namun, belum sempat mereka mencari makan, kai malah mencegahnya dan meminta kyungsoo untuk pulang ke dorm. Kai merasa begitu pusing dan mual, badannya terasa lemah hingga tak mungkin lagi ia sanggup membawa mobil. Kyungsoo langsung bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan membopong kai masuk kedalam mobil, kyungsoo pun melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Kai apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja?" Tanya kyungsoo panik sambil menyetir mobil kai.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit parah hyung, hanya demam seperti biasa."

"Memangnya apa yang menjadi beban fikiranmu sekarang kai? Kau tidak mungkin seperti ini kalau kau tidak banyak pikiran" kyungsoo sangat mengerti kekasihnya ini, kai selalu saja akan demam tinggi jika terlalu banyak pikiran, makanya kyungsoo selalu membawa obat-obatan kai didalam tasnya.

Kai hanya diam lemas tak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, ada sesuatu dibalik pikirannya. Entahlah, kai tidak mau memberitahu kepada hyungnya itu. Kyungsoo terus menyetir dengan cepat agar segera sampai di dorm.

Setelah selesai memberi kai makan, Kyungsoo menguras kain putih yang dingin oleh es batu, dikompresnya kening kai berulang kali. Kai pun benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap hingga membuat kyungsoo tertidur disampingnya. Handphone kyungsoo bergetar, kyungsoo tersadar dan mengambilnya dari dalam sakunya.

Dari: Baekhyun

Kyungiee~aah, mengapa pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian berada dimana sekarang?  
Kyungsoo langsung membalas pesan baekhyun dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, baekhyun pun mengatakan bahwa ia dan chanyeol akan segera kembali ke dorm karena khawatir dengan keadaan kai.

Ketika baekhyun dan chanyeol datang, kyungsoo pun langsung bertanya kepada mereka,

"Kai tidak akan demam jika dia tidak banyak pikiran. Apa kalian tau apa yang akhir akhir ini dia pikirkan?"

"Ku pikir dia akan baik baik saja karena hal itu. Saat aku tanya pada kai, dia bilang dia tidak peduli dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya" jawab baekhyun dengan polos.

"Hal itu? Hal apa?" Kyungsoo heran

"Ah kyungie~ apa kau tidak tau insiden 2 hari yang lalu?" Tanya chanyeol bingung. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Insiden apa?"

"2 hari yang lalu kai diserang sasaeng fans ketika pulang dari cafe milik yesung hyung, ia didorong dan sasaeng fans itu melemparkan beberapa banner ke arah kai. Aku tidak tau pasti tulisannya apa, tapi kai malah mengambil dan menyimpannya. Sesampainya didorm, kai mendapat banyak kotak hadiah, ia hanya membuka sebentar kotaknya dan langsung menutupnya tanpa memperlihatkan kepada kita apa isinya"jelas baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu dengan pasti dan menarik kai kedalam mobil menyelamatkannya dari sasaeng fans.

"Ah! Apa dia menyembunyikannya darimu?" Tanya chanyeol

"Apa aku baru saja membocorkan rahasia channie~yaa?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Bisa kalian keluar sebentar? Mianhae" ucap kyungsoo lemas dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ah ne! Mian kyungiee~ahh membuatmu khawatir, aku tak bermaksud..." Baekhyun khawatir sekali jika apa yang ia ceritakan akan menjadi beban pikiran kyungsoo juga.

"Gwaenchana baekkie~aah, gomawoyoo. Seharusnya aku tau sejak kemarin" jelas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sedang berpura-pura tersenyum dihadapan mereka.  
Kyungsoo terkejut dan benar benar mengkhawatirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kai.  
Kyungsoo langsung mencari kotak kotak tersebut didalam kamar, hingga ia menemukannya tepat didalam laci milik Kai yang tidak terkunci. Dikeluarkannya kotak tersebut, dan langsung ia buka.

Kyungsoo melebarkan banner yang ada didalam kotak dan melihat tulisannya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung melihat apa sebenarnya isi yang ada didalam kotak. Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu foto yang ia pegang dengan tempo lambat. Ia membaca setiap tulisan difoto tersebut. Matanya kini mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes air yang menunjukkan rasa perih dihatinya. Kyungsoo diam dan menangis ketika ia baca sebuah surat yang isinya membuat hatinya benar-benar tertusuk.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Why i should protect him**

 **Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3**

YAA KYUNGSOO~AAHH!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat kai yang sedari tadi tidur kini justru sudah terduduk dikasur dan malah teriak membentak.

Wajahnya pucat, tapi raut ekspresinya sangat marah. Tidak tahu apakah kakinya benar benar sanggup melangkah tapi kai kali ini benar benar bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju ke arah kyungsoo. Gerakannya begitu cepat membereskan semua barang yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo tanpa melihat kekasihnya itu sedikitpun yang sedang bercucuran air mata.

"Untuk apa kau membuka dan melihat semua ini? Ini tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu melakukan ini hyung." Kai terlihat marah dan Kyungsoo justru malah semakin menjadi jadi nangisnya.

"Mengapa kau merahasiakan semua ini padaku? Lihatlah, ini semua adalah ulah fansku Kai" Jawab kyungsoo dengan sendu. Ya benar, banner yang bertuliskan 'Enyahlah dari kehidupan Kyungsoo'. Foto - foto kai dan kyungsoo bersama dicoret habis-habisan dan bertuliskan kata-kata kasar seperti 'urus saja krystalmu' atau 'Kai hanya seorang bajingan menjadi biseksual' dan juga 'jangan sakiti kyungsoo kami' dan kata kata kasar lainnya. Serta surat surat yang isinya meminta Kai untuk tidak lagi terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kai untuk tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun karena fans membenci hal itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya" kai langsung menengok ke arah Kyungsoo tepat setelah semua kotak kotak itu ia masukkan kembali ke dalam laci.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu jatuh sakit seperti ini? Mengapa kau tidak membagi semua masalah ini padaku? Wae kai wae?" Kyungsoo teriak, tapi sambil menangis.

Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk lemas didepannya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Tapi kau sudah membuatku khawatir kai"

"Mianhae."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kai ucapkan sekarang. Kyungsoo ingin marah, tapi ia rasa tak ada gunanya, terlebih lagi melihat Kai yang sakit dan suhu tubuhnya masih belum turun membaik. Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi kyungsoo, Kai pun langsung mencium hangat bibir kyungsoo yang terus bergetar karena menangis dan menahan emosi. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kai, dan kai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kai pun langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ketempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman hangatnya itu.

"Ah Kai! Sakit." Kyungsoo tiba tiba melepas ciumannya dan memegangi bagian kanan perutnya.

Kai yang sedang menggendong kyungsoo tiba tiba panik melihat kekasihnya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Gwaenchana? Perutmu kenapa hyung?"

"Molla, sakit sekali." Kyungsoo menekan perutnya dengan wajah kesakitan.

Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo ditempat tidur dan langsung mengusap usap bagian perut Kyungsoo yang sakit, masih, sambil mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~aah? Kurasa tadi mereka sedang bertengkar? Mengapa tiba tiba sekarang hening sekali?" Ucap baekhyun sambil menempelkan telinga kanannya didepan pintu kamar kai dan kyungsoo.  
"Baekkie~aah, sepertinya kita harus pergi. Kau dengar suara decitan kasur itu? Nanti kita akan mengganggunya" bisik chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kai sudah terlihat agak membaik. Sehun dan Suho memang tak terlihat sejak kemarin, itu karena mereka masih melakukan aktivitas shooting drama mereka di Busan. Seperti biasa, hanya ada 2 pasangan idaman saja didorm itu yang terlihat sedang sarapan bersama.

"Kai, apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Hm" kai hanya berdeham sambil tersenyum.

"Wah kurasa Kyungsoo sangat hebat menyembuhkanmu tadi malam" ejek baekhie yang semalam menguping didepan kamar mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu dan pipinya kini memerah.

"Hyung melakukannya dengan sangat baik tadi malam." Kai malah tambah mengejek sambil tersenyum malu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan maknaenya itu.

"Ah kau ini bicara apa sih kai? Pali! Aku akan segera berangkat" Kyungsoo sangat malu dan langsung beranjak ke kamar untuk siap-siap berangkat ke china.

"Kau harus makan dulu hyung. Masa hanya makan satu buah roti saja, sih" teriak Kai.

"Nanti saja dipesawat, aku buru-buru kai sekarang."

Kai hanya menuruti saja apa kata kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Kai bergegas keluar dorm dan menuju mobil Kai. Kai memasukkan koper dan tas Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil, iya... Kyungsoo adalah satu - satunya Tuan putri nya Kai.

"Kau harus makan sesegera mungkin hyung! Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau sakit."

"Hm" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat sambil menyetir. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, hyung. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, ne?"

"Kau juga, babo! Bahkan kau duluan yang jatuh sakit karena memikirkan sasaeng fans itu" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sakit karena hal itu hyung. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali"

"Lalu karena apa lagi, hm?"

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, hyung" Kai tersenyum manja menghadap ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo malah menjitak kepala Kai.

"AW! Appo hyung"

"Berhentilah menggombal dan perhatikan jalan. Aku harus segera sampai bandara sayanggg" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

"Baiklah, tapi cium aku dulu, sayang~~"

"Yaaa! hhmmphh..."

Belum sempat mengomel, Kai malah menyerang bibir merah milik hyungnya itu. Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Kai.

"Appo, hm?" Kyungsoo mengejek dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar.

"Ani hyung, hehe" Kai malah tersenyum manis melihat Kyungsoo.

"mwoyaa tersenyum seperti itu? Jangan memandangku terus, perhatikan jalan!"

Kai masih tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, sambil melihat jalan, Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo sambil mencium punggung tangan tersebut dan melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat agar hyungnya itu tidak terlambat.

Sesampainya dibandara, Kyungsoo menelepon managernya yang ternyata belum datang. Ya seperti itulah Kyungsoo, terlalu tepat waktu dan disiplin.

"Tuh kan hyung, kau ini buru-buru sekali. Kau bilang sudah terlambat"

"Kalau tidak ku bilang begitu, kau pasti akan sangat lama sekali kai. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik." Kyungsoo menasehati Kai dengan gayanya yang jutek itu.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, dia sudah mengerti sekali kekasihnya itu.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Wae hyung? Gwaenchana?" kai langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menopang bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo seketika.

Penglihatannya sangat pusing. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jatuh tak berdaya didalam pelukan Kai. Kai begitu terkejut dan langsung menggendong kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Mobil kai melaju cepat, ia menghubungi semua manager dan pihak SM sesegera mungkin. Kai benar-benar panik dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mondar mandir menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo. Tiba - tiba, manager Kyungsoo datang.

"Wae kai? Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" Manager hyung akhirnya datang dengan begitu terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, tiba tiba saja dia pingsan dibandara. Sebelumnya ia mengeluh perutnya sakit. Itu pasti karena dia belum makan" Wajah kai semakin panik dan merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Manager hyung tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia panik dan langsung menghubungi semua pihak agensi yang mempunyai meeting appointment dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi baginya itu tidak terlalu penting, manager hyung sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja, handphone Kai bergetar, managernya yang kini sedang berada di tempat latihan menghubunginya,

"Wae hyung?"

"Kai, banyak sekali fans yang menunggumu didepan. Kau harus segera kesini, Direktur ingin membahas masalah ini dengan serius."

Kai tersentak, sementara ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya. "Tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau tau kan dia..."

"Sudah kai, kau harus kesini dulu sekarang. Biar managernya yang menunggu kyungsoo. Cepatlah datang, aku akan mengurus dulu fans yang datang."  
Kai menutup teleponnya dan langsung bergegas pergi.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku harus pergi, aku mohon jaga Kyungsoo dan kabarkan aku segera mengenai keadaannya hyung"

"Ne baiklah kai, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Hati-hati dijalan"

Kai berlari keluar rumah sakit, ia melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat sekali, ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo dibandingkan keadaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan fans yang tadi datang?" Tanya kai pada manager hyungnya itu ketika sampai ditempat latihan.

"Sudah ku urus. Ayo segera ke ruangan meeting"

Kai benar benar gugup sekarang, entah keputusan apalagi yang akan dibuat pihak SM untuknya, setelah sebulan yang lalu skandal palsunya dengan Krystal harus membawanya pada status "berpacaran" dengan krystal. Apakah akan dibuat lagi skandal palsu mengenainya? entahlah. Yang ia tahu, sasaeng fans yang datang kemarin adalah para fans yang tidak menginginkan Kai berpacaran. Mereka tidak mengizinkan bias mereka, Kyungsoo, berpacaran dengan Kai, walaupun secara resmi Kai berpacaran dengan Krystal, tapi mereka mempercayai sekali bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan spesial lebih dari seorang teman. Istilahnya, mereka para anti gay.

Sementara, fans yang datang tadi adalah para Kaisoo-shipper. Mereka menginginkan Kai dan Krystal putus karena mereka tahu bahwa skandal yang dibuat SM adalah skandal palsu sehingga mereka ingin SM segera mengkonfirmasi kebenaran skandal tersebut atau lebih tepatnya, meminta konfirmasi putusnya hubungan Kai dan Krystal (walaupun mereka tau itu hanya skandal palsu.)

Sesampainya di ruang meeting, rupanya Direktur, staff dan seluruh pihak yang bersangkutan, bahkan Krystalpun telah membuat kesepakatan tanpa menunggu kehadiran Kai yang begitu terlambat.

Manager Kai membukakan pintu, Kai masuk ruang meeting dengan wajah bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Mulai besok pergilah dengan Krystal ke Jeju Island dan ekspos hubungan kalian berdua"

Kai hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Kai begitu terkejut, begitu ia mengetahui, bahwa ia harus segera mengekspos hubungan palsunya dengan Krystal, dengan kata lain, Kai akan dibuat benar benar terlihat pacaran dengan Krystal. Konfirmasi yang kemarin saja sudah cukup membuatnya muak, apalagi ini? Kai dan Krystal akan diberi waktu untuk berlibur bersama di Jeju dan mengeksposnya ke media agar netizen benar benar meyakini hubungan mereka. Mendengar keputusan tersebut, Kai hanya teringat akan keadaan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kai terus melamun ditempat latihan. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, apakah kyungsoo sudah sadar?" Tanya kai pada manager kyungsoo lewat telepon.

"Ne, apakah kau ingin bicara padanya?"

"Hm"

Kyungsoo yang begitu lemas terbaring dikasur langsung meraih handphonenya dari tangan manager hyungnya,

"Mianhae" ucap kyungsoo lemas.

"Waeeee?" Kenapa minta maaf chagi~aah? Aku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf karna aku telah membuatmu khawatir kemarin hingga kau lupa untuk makan. Maaf karena aku terlalu egois tanpa memikirkan keadaan dan perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Maaf karena aku, kau harus seperti ini hyung."

Kyungsoo diam, tidak membalas sedikitpun ucapan kai. Airmatanya menetes.

"Hyung? Apa kau dengar aku?"

.

.

.

 ** _Mianhae hyung, aku bisa berbuat apa sekarang. Maaf selalu membuatmu tersiksa._**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **apa ada yang nggak suka sama mbak Krystal? SAMA.**

 **Hahaha ngga sih, sebenernya krystal itu bias aku:(((**

 **Tapi aku nggak suka kaistal, makanya aku bikin cerita ini, karena sebenernya cerita ini Kaisoo theories versi aku loh HAHAH**

 **Aku percaya banget banget banget Kaisoo itu real, dan SM ngecover hubungan mereka dengan Kaistal**

 **Coba perhatiin deh, yang real kan Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan.**

 **Dan liat gimana cara SM mematahkan ke-real-an mereka.**

 **Yo cepet putus yo!^^**

 **By the way makasih buat 2ndsoo dan Lovesoo, ini akun ffn baru netas, heheh.**

 **tengcu tengcu:3**


	4. Chapter 4

[PREVIOUS]

"Mianhae" ucap kyungsoo lemas"Waeeee?" Kenapa minta maaf chagi~aah? Aku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf karna aku telah membuatmu khawatir kemarin hingga kau lupa untuk makan. Maaf karena aku terlalu egois tanpa memikirkan keadaan dan perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Maaf karena aku, kau harus seperti ini hyung."Kyungsoo diam, tidak membalas sedikitpun ucapan kai. Airmatanya menetes.

"Hyung? Apa kau dengar aku?"

 _ **Why i should protect him**_

"Geumane. Jangan bicara lagi, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat kesini atau aku tidak akan mau bertemu lagi" rengek kyungsoo dengan suara manjanya dan langsung menutup telefon nya.

Kai tersenyum kecil, ia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar tempat latihan.

Tiba tiba saja seseorang menghentikan langkah kai.

"Kau mau kemana kai?" Teriak manager kai dari sudut lorong saat kai keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit hyung"

"Melihat kyungsoo? Besok kau harus pergi kai, jangan sampai kau kelelahan."

"Hanya sebentar hyung. Aku akan segera kembali ke dorm. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sakit jika bertemu dengan kyungsoo"

Manager hyung langsung berjalan dari sudut lorong ke arah kai sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Chh, kalian ini selalu berlagak romantis" mendengar hal itu, kai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kai. Lakukanlah karena loyalitasmu pada perusahaan ini, pelan-pelan semua ini juga akan berakhir ketika para fans sudah mulai mereda emosinya. Kyungsoo juga akan sangat mengerti keadaan ini"

"Ne hyung, aku hanya khawatir pada keadaannya saja. Aku tau dia akan mendukungku, tapi, ia terkadang menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya sendirian. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika keadaannya semakin memburuk"

"Ani kai, jika kau terus berada disisinya, tentu saja ia tidak akan sakit" ejek manager kai sambil tertawa

"Kau ini bisa saja, hyung. Baiklah, aku segera pergi, ya" kai langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit malam itu.

Senyum manis itu sungguh terlihat dari pandangan kai hingga kai tak henti henti tersenyum malu. Kai langsung berjalan menuju tempat kyungsoo berbaring. Kai langsung mencium kening kyungsoo dan menggenggam kedua tangan hyungnya itu.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mengusap pipi kai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu hyung"

"Jangan menutupi sesuatu dariku kai"

"Wah? Apakah kau sudah tau?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kau itu seorang anggota EXO, babo!" Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala kai.

"Semua media mengeksposmu, dan aku tak henti henti menatap beritamu di tv sejak tadi"

Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan kyungsoo,"Yaa! Apa kau benar benar mencintaiku sampai harus terus menatap televisi itu,hyung?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya melototi kai dengan matanya yang bulat itu seakan mau keluar.

"Ne araseo chagi~yaa" kai mencubit hidung kyungsoo.

"Direktur memintaku agar aku dan krystal mengekspos hubungan kami ke media. Besok kami akan pergi ke pulau jeju. Hanya sehari, hyung. Gwaenchana?"

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan melototi kai, tiba tiba kyungsoo menjawab,

"Good!" Kyungsoo langsung mengelus elus rambut kai.

"Eoh? Apa kau baik baik saja? Apa kau tidak marah?" Tanya kai heran.

"Apakah aku harus marah?"

"Yaa! Kau ini! Apa kau benar benar tidak cemburu sama sekali hyung?"

"Chh kau ini benar benar kekanak kanakan sekali. Lakukan saja kai, itu kan tuntutan pekerjaan. Lagipula, untuk apa aku cemburu pada seorang wanita" ejek kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi hyung, apa kau tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada krystal? Kau tau kan? Krystal itu wanita yang sangat cantik hyung, iya juga punya lekuk tubuh yang baik, kakinya yang panjang itu juga sangat indah"

"YAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo langsung berteriak dan menendang bagian paling vital milik kai hinga kai jatuh ke lantai.

"Ahhhhh hyungggg! Ahh sakit sekali hyungg" kai berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi penisnya dan tersungkur dibawah lantai. Kyungsoo menatap kai tajam, ia tau kekasihnya itu hanya berpura pura. Kai mencoba membangunkan dirinya untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur kyungsoo karena kyungsoo tak sedikitpun berniat menolong kai untuk bangun.

"Ah sakit hyungggg" kai sudah berada disamping kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menatapnya tajam diatas kasur. Kai meletakkan kepalanya di paha kyungsoo sambil terus memegang penisnya dan terus menerus merintih kesakitan. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam langsung berubah panik melihat tingkah kai seperti itu.

"Kai? Gwaenchana? Kai?" Kyungsoo menggoyang goyangkan bahu kai.

"Ahhh! Sakit hyung! Bagaimana bisa aku baik baik saja. Ahhh!" Kai terus merintih kesakitan dan kini kai telah membangunkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, mana yang sakit?"tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Yaaak do kyungsoo! Apa kau berpura pura tidak tau bagian mana yang sakit? Ahhhh jinjja!" kai terus merintih kesakitan memegang penisnya.

"Apakah memang sakit?" Tangan kyungsoo langsung menyambar penis kai dan mengelusnya.

"Ahh kyungsoo ahhh!" Kai kini mendesah, bukan kesakitan(tapi keenakan cuyyyy)

"Ah terus kyungsoo-aah" kai terus mendesah semakin menjadi jadi.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan melakukan hal itu, yaa u know what i mean (elus elusan anu, HAHA).

Kai terbangun. Ia melepaskan dekapan hangatnya pada kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tepat pukul 2 pagi ia terbangun, dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari managernya. Kai membangunkan tubuhnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo yang sudah langsung bergegas pulang ke dorm mengingat 2 jam lagi ia harus segera berangkat ke pulau jeju. Kai bahkan tidak berniat tidur lagi, karena dia merasa sudah sangat pulas tidur bersama kyungsoo tadi. Kai langsung bersiap siap untuk pergi ke bandara sesampainya di dorm.

Kai dan krystal memang tidak berangkat bersama sama. Tapi pagi ini, mereka harus benar benar terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.Pukul 8 pagi, kai menjemput krystal disebuah restoran setelah krystal selesai sarapan, kai hanya menunggu didalam mobil sampai krystal menghampiri mobilnya. Tentu saja, para media sedang asyik mem-paparazzi-kan mereka.Mereka pun berangkat menuju sebuah pantai berdua dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Bahkan beberapa media bayaran SM sudah siap menunggu disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo oppa, kai?" Tanya krystal ketika melihat wajah kai yang begitu cemas sambil menyetir mobil.

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat dan makan tepat waktu"

"Dia tidak apa-apa jika kita seperti ini? Haha" ejek krystal.

"Apa kita sungguh sungguh sedang berkencan?" Kai malah semakin meledek.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiii, kalau kau berani macam macam padaku, aku akan adukan pada kyungsoo oppa"

"Hahaha neeee, aku hanya akan menjagamuuuu jung soojung" ucap kai sambil mengusap rambut krystal.

"Kajja! Lakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik!" Ucap kai mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Seperti halnya sepasang kekasih, mereka asyik bermain bersama di private beach yang sudah mereka pesan, agar benar benar terlihat bahwa mereka berkencan secara diam diam. Tak tanggung tanggung, setelah itu, mereka langsung menuju ke bioskop untuk menonton bersama.Media langsung mengekspos berita mereka ketika semua foto terkumpul dengan baik dan sesuai rencana. Kai dan krystalpun langsung ramai dibicarakan di media sosial.Kyungsoo pun tak henti henti menonton berita mengenai kekasihnya itu. Tiba tiba handphone kyungsoo bergetar,

Dari KAI

Kau sedang apa, chagi?

Kyungsoo tidak membalas, ia langsung menelfon kekasihnya itu,

"Apa kau bersenang senang?" Ejek kyungsoo.

"Ani. Bagaimana bisa aku bersenang senang jika bukan denganmu hyung"

"Chhh si bajingan ini mulai lagi"

Kai tertawa kecil.

"Itu kan hanya akting hyung"

"Yaaaa kau memang aktor yang hebat kai. Dan aku harap itu benar benar hanya akting"

"Apa kau cemburu?" Ucap kai sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Ani"

"Baiklah, krystal sedang bersandar dipundakku. Aku tutup dulu hyung"

"YAAAA KAI! AKAN KU HABISI PENISMU!" teriak kyungsoo setelah kai mengejeknya. Kai tertawa sangat kencang. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam heran dan kesal.

"Jinjja kau akan melakukannya? Baiklah besok aku akan segera menemuimu hyung. Hmm, apa kita perlu pesan sebuah hotel untuk besok malam ya?" kai terkekeh

"Yaa jinjja bajingan ini!"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali hyung. Aku jadi semakin menyayangimu" Kai mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja dikerjai Kai hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab sedikitpun.

"Hyung? Kenapa diam? Kau ini tidak romantis sekali sih, hyung"

"Nado kai~~~" Kai langsung tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban hyungnya.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Ne"

"Teruslah seperti ini hyung. Aku senang kita bertengkar karna hal seperti ini. Bilang padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu,ne?"

Kyungsoo terdiam tak menjawab omongan kai.

"Hyung? Kau masih disana?" Tanya kai bingung.

Tiba tiba saja kyungsoo merintih kesakitan,handphonenya terhempas dan ia meringkukan badannya diatas kasur sambil memegang perutnya. Mendengar suara kyungsoo merintih, kai langsung panik dan cemas.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana hyung? Hyung! Jawab aku hyungg!"

Malam itu, kai tau bahwa ia tidak bisa langsung pulang begitu saja dan menemui kyungsoo. Pekerjaannya belum selesai, ia bahkan harus berpura pura mengantar krystal pulang ke hotelnya malam ini. Kai terus menerus mencoba menghubungi siapa saja yg mungkin mengetahui keadaan kyungsoo.

Manager kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab telepon kai setelah setengah jam tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung, kyungsoo gwaenchana?" Ucap kai panik.

"Tenang kai, kyungsoo tidak apa apa. Dia hanya perlu istirahat saja"

"Ah syukurlah, dia sedang apa sekarang hyung? Apa tadi dia pingsan lagi?"

"Ani, perutnya hanya sedikit kram, tapi dokter sudah mengatasinya dan dia sedang tidur sekarang"

"Ah syukurlah, gomawo hyung sudah menjaga kyungsoo dengan baik"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku kai, tanpa kau mintapun aku akan selalu menjaganya"

"Ne hyung, kau memang yang terbaik" ucap kai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Besok aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit kalau begitu"

"Kai?"

"Ne hyung?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kesini dulu, kyungsoo butuh istirahat. Dia benar benar harus bedrest. Jangan menemuinya dulu, atau meneleponnya. Apa kau mencintainya?"

Kai langsung terdiam, ia mengerti sekali maksud manager hyung, itu semua demi kebaikan kyungsoo. Kai sadar bahwa nantinya ia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan kyungsoo.

"Ne hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku serahkan semua padamu ya hyung? Kabarkan aku jika dia sudah benar benar sembuh"

"Ne kai, lagi pula bulan depan kalian sudah sibuk tour concert, aku harap kyungsoo pun segera membaik 2 minggu ini agar ia bisa ikut tour concert kalian"

"Hm, tolong jaga dia hyung. Aku sudah harus bekerja lagi hyung sekarang, aku tutup ne"

Kai langsung bergegas menuju restoran tempat krystal makan malam, tugasnya hanya seolah olah mengantar krystal pulang ke hotel setelah mereka (pura pura) berkencan.

Kai tidak menginap di jeju, ia diperbolehkan langsung berangkat ke bandara untuk kembali ke seoul karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Begitulah mereka, melakukan apa yg agensi mereka minta, setelah itu mereka bahkan tidak mau tau apa yang media perbincangkan karena merekapun benar benar sangat sibuk.

Kai kembali ke dorm. Pukul 3 pagi ia sampai di dorm. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan terus memikirkan kyungsoo hingga ia terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya, ia heran pagi itu tak ada sama sekali orang didorm. Kai pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat latihannya di gedung SM, barangkali chanbaek sudah ada ditempat latihan sekarang, pikirnya.

Kai tiba di gedung SM, kai melihat para membernya, bahkan ada suho dan sehun juga yang seharusnya sedang sibuk shooting drama mereka di busan. Mereka semua keluar dari ruang meeting ketika kai akan berjalan melewati lorong tersebut.

"Yaa!!! Suho hyung! Kapan kau kembali? Dan... Apa yg habis kalian lakukan di ruang meeting?"

Kai sedikit menoleh ke ruang meeting dan melihat ada apa diruang meeting yang tampak jelas dari jendela kaca.

"Ah kai! Kau sudah kembali? Kapan?" Baekhyun tiba tiba menyambar padahal suho belum menjawab sama sekali.

"Tadi jam 3 pagi aku sudah di dorm hyung. "

"Yasudah kai, sebaiknya kita langsung ke ruang latihan saja untuk berlatih" ajak suho sambil menepuk bahu kai lalu berjalan mendahului membernya menuju ruang latihan.

Kai bingung. Semuanya bertingkah aneh, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa tadi pagi ada meeting.

"Hyung!!!" Kai tiba tiba meneriaki suho sesampainya di ruang latihan.

Suho langsung menengok ke arah kai, "wae?" Jawab suho.

"Aku merasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Memangnya apa yang dibahas pada meeting tadi?"

 **To be continued~**

 **apayaaaaa yg dibahas? hahah**

 **annyeonggghaseyoo chingudeul**

 **tugas dan kerjaan ku numpuk banget seminggu ini, ffn terabaikan, apalagi watty hikshikshiks**

 **tapi aku rindu, jadi aku lebih memilih nge-ff daripada nugas heheheh i'll be back asap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[PREVIOUS]

"Hyung!" Kai tiba tiba meneriaki suho sesampainya di ruang latihan.

Suho langsung menengok ke arah kai, "wae?" Jawab suho.

"Aku merasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Memangnya apa yang dibahas pada meeting tadi?"

.

.

.

 ** _Why i should protect him_**

"Ani. Kita tidak menyembunyikan apapun, hanya meeting mengenai tour concert kita kai"

"Mengapa aku tidak diberitahu?" Tanya kai heran.

"Kau baru pulang jam 3 dinihari dari jeju. Bagaimana mungkin kami memaksamu bangun pagi sekali jika memang meetingnya bisa saja tidak dihadiri" jelas baekhyun menenangkan suasana.

"Perhatikan saja kondisimu, kai. Jangan sampai 2 orang member kita jatuh sakit." Tambah chanyeol

"Ah, kyungsoo hyung. Apa kalian menjenguknya?" Tanya kai penasaran.

"Ani. Biarkan dia bedrest total,kai. Dan kau! Jangan mengganggunya dulu!" Bentak suho.

"Nee araseooo~ aku tidak akan mengganggunya, hanya saja aku kan jadi terus merindukannya hyung"

"Aisshhh kim jongin~~ tahan lah nafsu mu itu, nanti jika sudah membaik, kita pasti langsung menjenguknya" ucap sehun sambil merangkul kai.  
Kai pun tersenyum kecil, dan mereka langsung memulai latihan untuk konser mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hingga malam tiba, kai tak mendapat kabar apa-apa mengenai kyungsoo. Member yg lain pun memaksa kai untuk tidak menghubungi kyungsoo dulu sampai dia benar benar pulih. Tapi pikirnya, kyungsoo pasti akan sangat kesepian jika harus berbaring dirumah sakit sendirian.

Kai pun akhirnya ikut pulang ke dorm bersama member lainnya dengan terpaksa walaupun dalam benaknya ia ingin sekali menemui kekasih tersayangnya itu.  
Sesampainya didorm, kai langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur tempat kai dan kyungsoo biasa tidur berdua. Kai hampir terlelap setelah satu jam tak bisa tidur, matanya benar benar hampir tertutup rapat. Tapi, ia mendengar seseorang mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Kai diam sejenak menelaah apa yang sebenarnya ia dengar, tiba tiba suara mobil tadi langsung melesat pergi dengan cepat dari garasi mobilnya.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar suho dan sehun. Ia mengetuk tapi tak ada jawaban, mungkin sudah tidur, pikirnya. Tapi terlihat pintu kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun sedikit terbuka, kai langsung menghampirinya. Dan benar saja, mereka tidak ada dikamar. Kai mencoba mendorong pintu kamar suho, ternyata tidak terkunci juga. Dilihatnya suho dan sehun pun juga tidak ada. Kai heran, padahal saat itu sudah pukul 11 malam. Kai pun akhirnya menelepon baekhyun karena chanyeol dan suho tak ada jawaban ketika ia telepon.

"Wae kai?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Wae? Kalian yang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa"

"Aaahh~~ kami sedang mencari angin saja kai. Maaf tidak memberitahu atau mengajakmu, kami pikir kau sudah tidur, karena kau pasti lelah sekali kan?"

"Aaahhh nee, gwaenchana. Kalian membuatku panik hyung. Yasudah aku tidur dulu ne. Annyeong~"

Kai menutup telponnya dan kembali tidur dikasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu mereka sudah harus mulai berlatih lagi mengingat waktu konser mereka tinggal kurang dari waktu satu bulan. Ini bahkan sudah seminggu sejak Kyungsoo jatuh sakit.

Kai melihat semua membernya tak ada yang bersemangat, wajah mereka tampak seperti habis menangis. Kai heran, tapi pikirnya, mereka pasti kelelahan dan kurang tidur semalam. Padahal jujur saja, kai lebih tak bersemangat mengingat kekasihnya masih dirumah sakit, tapi ia yakin beberapa hari lagi pasti ia sudah diperbolehkan menemui kyungsoo.

"Kai" tiba tiba baekhyun mengajak kai berbicara ditengah-tengah waktu istirahat mereka.

Kai yang baru saja mengambil botol minumnya spontan menjawab dan menengok ke arah baekhyun.

"Ne?" Jawab kai.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan palsumu kemarin bersama krystal?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana hyung? Bukannya media sudah menyebarluaskan berita itu dan para netizen pun langsung mempercayainya begitu saja" kai menjawab dengan kesal, jujur saja, walaupun didukung penuh oleh kyungsoo, tapi kai merasa bersalah telah membohongi para exo-l.

"Tenanglah kai. Asal kau dan kyungsoo baik baik saja. Kita semua disini melakukan apa apa yang menjadi tuntutan buat kita. Dan semua management seperti itu, melakukan berbagai cara untuk mempertahankan nama baiknya. Apalagi agensi ini" gerutu chanyeol mengingat kekesalannya tempo lalu mengenai baekyeon.

"Ada saatnya ini akan berakhir, kai" tambah suho.

Mereka pun akhirnya berbagi cerita satu sama lain dan... Entahlah, tiba tiba saja mereka selalu menanyakan perasaan kai terhadap kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian daritadi bertanya hal yang hampir sama jawabannya? Sudah berulang kali ku bilang bahwa aku sungguh sungguh mencintai kyungsoo. Kalian kan tau itu. Dan, bahkan sampai kapanpun aku akan memperjuangkan dia."

"Kai" panggil sehun.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin bertanya hal yang sama lagi jawabannya?" Jawab kai dengan kesal.

Semua kini menundukkan kepala. Dan suho yang kini angkat bicara.

"Kyungsoo koma. Dia bahkan belum sadar sampai saat ini"

Mata kai tiba tiba menatap tajam suho. Kai langsung membanting botol minumnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Kai berteriak dan langsung bergegas keluar dengan membanting pintu ruang latihannya.

Semua member menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka sangat tahu kalau pada akhirnya kai akan seperti itu. Mereka pun sudah membahas masalah ini dengan serius. Masih ingat waktu mereka keluar tengah malam tanpa sepengetahun Kai? Iya, mereka menjenguk Kyungsoo, dan merundingkan masalah ini berlima. Walaupun agensi benar benar melarang siapapun untuk memberitahu pada Kai mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo, tapi para member sangat prihatin akan keadaan mereka berdua. Memang, alasan agensi melarang karena jika Kai tahu, Kai pasti akan sangat berantakan. Kai mudah jatuh sakit jika banyak pikiran, semua member pun mengetahui hal itu. Mereka awalnya ingin menutupi hal itu dari Kai sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar sembuh. Tapi, mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk, dan sudah seminggu lebih Kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri, mereka tidak tega, mereka pikir hal itu harus diberitahu kepada Kai.

.

.

.

.

Managernya menemuinya, namun kai tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan keluar dorm kemudian melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Kai menangis menahan amarahnya didalam mobil. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, dia baru sadar bahwa satu agensi membohonginya.  
Kai berlari menuju ruangan manager kyungsoo sedang tertidur sambil duduk disamping kyungsoo. Kai meneteskan air matanya, wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Belum sempat kai menghampiri kyungsoo, manager hyung terbangun dan terkejut melihat keberadaan kai.

"Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?" Manager hyung terkejut dan gelagapan, tapi Kai tidak menghiraukan.

Kai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kai hanya meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Hyung?" Kai masih menangis.

"Gwaenchana?" Kai meracau sendiri. Ia sangat rapuh melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini semua salahku, hyung? Aku mengabaikan keadaanmu saat kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku bahkan pergi saat kau sedang kesakitan disini. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tidak mengetahui apapun tentang keadaanmu, hyung. Mianhae hyung mianhae.

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berada tepat disamping tubuh kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo sambil terus menangis menenggelamkan kepalanya dilengan Kyungsoo yang lemah tak berdaya hingga tanpa sadar, Kai tidur terlelap dilengannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore. Kai terbangun dengan mata yang membengkak. kai terus mencium punggung telapak tangan kekasihnya itu. Dilihatnya manager Kyungsoo sudah tidak diruangan itu, ia pun membuka handphonenya dan mendapati manager hyung mengiriminya pesan.

"Mian karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku pergi. Aku ke gedung SM dulu, Kai. Ada meeting mendadak. Mianhae, karena menyembunyikan keadaan Kyungsoo selama ini, aku pikir ia akan segera sembuh, tapi sebenarnya dia malah semakin memburuk tanpa kehadiranmu, Kai. Aku titip Kyungsoo, kau boleh memarahi dan mencaci makiku nanti."

Kai tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya ia geram sekali. Ia ingin memarahi semua member dan manager - managernya. Tapi untuk apa lagi? Yang ia butuhkan hanya Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia pun tahu bahwa mereka semua terpaksa menutupi semua itu darinya, Kai juga mengerti bahwa agensi memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan dia juga.

Handphone Kai berdering, Chanyeol menelponnya.

"Eodi?" Tanya chanyeol khawatir

"Aku masih dirumah sakit. Apa kalian tidak datang kesini?"

"Apa kau tidak marah dengan kita?"

"Lupakan, hyung. Yang terpenting adalah keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang"

"Baiklah uri dongsaenggg~~ kita akan kesana nanti malam. Tolong jaga dulu kyungsoo kami yaa~"

"Ani, nae Kyungsoo. Jangan mengambil yang bukan milik kalian, Hyung"

"Aissh jinjja, posesif sekali dongsaeng ini. Neee! Kyungsoo hanya milikmu, jadi tolong sembuhkan dia dan jaga baik-baik"

"Tanpa kau minta~~~~"

Kai langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa agensi sedang meeting mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya diketahui oleh dia. Kai itu bagaikan anak emas di agensinya. Fans nya terlalu membludak dan tawaran untuk Kai terlalu banyak. Kai terlalu berkontribusi untuk pihak SM, makanya SM sangat takut kehilangan Kai, apalagi ditengah naik daunnya saat ini. Semua media membicarakan dia, tawaran dari berbagai management berebutan datang. Makanya, agensi sangat menjaga baik reputasi Kai, terlebih untuk hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, sejujurnya, pihak agensi menyetujui sekali hubungan Kai dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi agensi tidak mungkin mengizinkan mereka diketahui publik, karena akan sangat membuat reputasi Kai, dan juga Kyungsoo pastinya, jatuh memburuk.

Kai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia benar-benar tidak ingin jauh dari Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi, Kai tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di tempatnya tanpa beranjak kemana-mana. Kai tidak bosan-bosannya memandang wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang belum sadarkan diri sambil terus mengelus telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia menitikkan air mata,menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo betapa dia merindukan hyungnya itu. Kai mengajak tubuh tak berdaya itu bercanda, Kai bergumam sendiri, tersenyum, sekaligus sesak karena kekasihnya itu tidak mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan. Sampai akhirnya Kai tertidur, lagi, di lengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam.

Semua member dan managernya sudah berkumpul diruangan, ada presdir dan seluruh staff SM. Bahkan ada Krystal juga. Kai masih saja tertidur. Bukannya sedih, mereka semua malah asyik bercanda, menertawakan Kai. Tangan lembut itu mengelus pelan rambut Kai.

"Ireona, kai~~~" Kai membangunkan kepalanya. Awalnya Kai hanya melenguh pelan, tapi ia tersentak kaget menengok ke semua orang yang berdiri mengelilingi kasur tempat Kyungsoo terbaring.

"Waeeeee?" teriak Kai saat ia kaget melihat semua staff agensinya, membernya, dan juga Krystal, menatap dia dan menyapanya.

"Gomawo"

Suara lirih itu terdengar. Kai membalikan kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati kekasihnya tersenyum manis, sangat manis, ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG?"

Kai tersentak kaget mendapati kekasihnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Sedari tadi, membuka matapun tidak, sekarang sudah tertawa bersama staff SM lainnya.

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, dan.. menangis.

"aigoo, kim jongin cengeng sekali ya hari ini" ledek Sehun yang sudah terbebas dari kegiatannya di Busan. Cepet ye? Maklum, syuting dramanya cuma buat figuran, yang lewat lewat doang itu loh. Wkwkwkw~~~

Kai melihat semua yang ada diruangan tersenyum bahagia, tapi tidak sama halnya dengan manager Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kenapa duduk sendiri disana? Apakah kau takut ku marahi?" Kai memanggil manager Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya bercanda, tapi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung membawa tubuhnya mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Tiba – tiba ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, dan… sedikit terisak.

"Wae hyung? Apa kau menangis bahagia melihatku sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah managernya itu.

Managernya menatap Kyungsoo nanar.

.

.

 _ ***FlashBack to 2 hours a go.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Berhenti dulu, hyung. Jangan biarkan aku masuk dulu ke kamarku"

Managernya menghentikan kursi roda kyungsoo, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menahan airmatanya.

Kyungsoo diam di kursi rodanya.

Setetes.. dua tetes.. hingga terdengar isakan tangisnya.

Manager hyung yang awalnya mengelus pundak Kyungsoo, kini memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Wae hyunggg? Wae? Kenapa harus aku, hiks.. hiks.." Kyungsoo marah sambil menangis.

"Kau pasti kuat Kyungsoo-aah"

"Ani. Aku tidak setegar itu hyung. Aku rasa aku tidak mampu, hiks" Kyungsoo semakin terisak dan membasahi lengan managernya.

"Hyung? Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat ini? Aku sedang hancur, hyung! Sebelum aku koma, aku sangat hancur. Saat semua orang mengetahui Kai berpacaran dengan Krystal, aku sangat hancur. Sekarang apalagi?"

Manager Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Hyung, kau tau? Direktur yang baru memintaku untuk menyudahi hubunganku dengan Kai, tapi aku tidak mau. Kau tau, hyung? Saat mereka ke Jeju dan netizen ramai membicarakan mereka, itu sungguh memberikan benefit untuk perusahaan. Aku rasa Kai dan Krystal memang sudah seharusnya bersama, hyung. Direktur menjelaskan secara detail mengenai hal itu"

"Kyungsoo-aah, kau jangan bercanda. Perasaan orang tidak bisa dipaksa, apalagi hanya karena popularitas yang menguntungkan orang lain"

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda, direktur yang memintaku secara langsung. Aku harus apa? Menjauhi Kai? Aku tidak sanggup menyudahi hubungan ku dengannya. Dia tidak akan mau, hyung. Kau tau kan Kai seperti apa?" Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya sambil menangis.

"Aish, youngmin benar – benar keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya dia mencampuri hubungan kalian berdua"

Kyungsoo menangis semakin kencang didalam dekapan managernya.

"Pikirkan dulu kesehatanmu sekarang, Kyung"

"Dan tadi? Dokter bilang apa? Kanker lambung? Ya tuhan, kumohon bunuh saja aku"

"Kyung! Jangan putus asa! Kau pasti bisa sembuh kyung"

"Berapa lama? Sembuh kemudian mati?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo!"

"Hyung, aku tidak sanggup hyung. Ragaku sedang sakit, dan hati ku pun ikut sakit." Kyungsoo masih terisak.

"Menangislah, Kyung. Menangislah sampai kau puas"

Kyungsoo menangis tak terkendali, ia terisak dan berdiam diri bersama managernya, menangis, didalam dekapannya.

.

.

"Kabarkan saja pihak SM bahwa aku sudah sadar, tapi tidak untuk kanker lambungku"

"Tapi ada satu yang tak bisa kau bohongi, Kyung. Direktur tetap harus tahu itu, aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya. Lagipula, apa kau akan terus latihan untuk konser? Yang benar saja, keadaanmu bisa semakin parah jika kau memaksakannya."

"Aku harus tetap ikut konser, setidaknya exordium terakhir, sebelum aku harus pergi ke Jerman melakukan pengobatan, dan.. biarkan hanya direktur yang tahu masalah ini. Ani ani, biarkan aku yang bicara langsung padanya."

 _ ***Flashback end**_

"Mulai besok pagi aku sudah boleh kembali ke dorm. Apakah besok hari Sabtu? Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan – makan bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bahagia. Semua yang ada di dalam ruanganpun bersorak gembira menyambut kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sudah sehat kembali. Dan Kai?

Kai tidak henti – hentinya menciumi tangan Kyungsoo sambil menatap mesra kekasihnya itu.

.

.

 _ **Siapa yang akan mengehentikan kami? Mungkin Tuhan. Tapi Tuhan lah yang mempertemukan kami, menganugerahkan rasa cinta diantara kami. Melawan hakikat, memang, tapi, anugerah cinta, bukankah Tuhan yang ciptakan?**_

' _ **Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Hyung. Jangan pernah percaya kepura – puraan, percayailah aku. Cukup percaya padaku. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini, karena sekuat apapun orang – orang menolak, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu.' –Kai**_

' _ **Aku selalu berdiri dengan tegar. Mencintaimu dalam diam, bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku mempercayaimu, selalu mempercayaimu. Bisakah kamu mengerti? Menyembunyikan rasa cinta ini dari orang – orang? ku pikir itu yang cukup menyiksakan." –Kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini seluruh anggota SM berpesta bersama menyambut kembali kehadiran Kyungsoo. Iya, Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan seperti yang kalian tau, ia berpura – pura untuk terlihat baik – baik saja.

Seharian ini mereka semua menghabiskan waktu bersama diballroom SM, bisa disebut party, karena hampir semuanya mabuk – mabukan minum alcohol.

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo dari sofa tempatnya duduk menuju mobilnya. Iya, Kyungsoo tertidur, entahlah, mungkin efek obat yang ia minum.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Menggendong Kyungsoo dari mobil menuju kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Kai sedang berjalan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Ia melihat wajah teduh Kai.

"Kau bangun?" Kai menyapa Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka matanya didalam pelukan Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam dada Kai. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan, seperti anak bayi yang sedang malu – malu.

"Kau mau ku masakkan apa besok?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai yang baru saja membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dikasur.

"Kau pucat" Jawab Kai sambil menatap khawatir wajah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berpura – pura terkejut sambil memegang megang wajahnya. "Ah, kau tahu kenapa? Ini karena aku terlalu gugup di gendong seorang lelaki tampan idaman banyak wanita bernama Kim Jongin. Heheh" Kyungsoo mengajak Kai bercanda. Kai yang sedari tadi menunjukkan raut khawatir, tiba – tiba tertawa karena kekasihnya itu.

"Ughhhhhhhh. Itu kan gaya bahasa Kim Jongin" Kai mencubit pipi kenyal Kyungsoo karena gemas.

"Lalu mau apa dari si tampan Kim jongin ini, hm?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Jinjja? Kenapa baby kyung ku sekarang jadi sangat agresif?" Kai menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Bisakah kau memilikiku sepenuhnya malam ini?" Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai, posisi mereka sudah semakin intim sekarang.

"Aku memilikimu sepenuhnya setiap hari, dan… sepanjang hidupku" Kai mengatakannya dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam sambil tersenyum.

Tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo mengecup kilat bibir Kai.

"Benar – benar agresif sekarang, hm?"

"Habisnyaa…. Biasanya kalau wajahmu sudah sedekat itu, kau pasti langsung menciumku, mengapa daritadi hanya menatap ku saja?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu….. kita mulaaaaaaaaaiiii" ucap Kai sambil mengusakkan rambutnya dileher Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu, hingga akhirnya Kai merubah posisinya menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terengah – engah karena tak berhenti tertawa. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang berada diatasnya sambil tertawa.

"Berani mendahuluiku lagi, hm?" ucap Kai mengancam hyungnya itu sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli, kemudian mereka saling bertukar tatap.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, dan matanya, tepat didepan mata Kyungsoo, bahkan hidung peseknya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyungsoo, bisa kalian rasakan seberapa dekat posisi mereka sekarang kan?

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Kyungsoo mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai. "Malhaebwa"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar aku menyayangimu. Tapi kau bisa lihat dari mataku? Betapa aku, tidak ingin kehilanganmu, hyung."

"Hm arra~~" jawab kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Kai.

"Aku tau, aku selalu membuatmu tersiksa. Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu, bagaimana bertahan ditengah banyaknya cobaan antara hubungan kita."

"..."

"Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku, karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, hyung. Walaupun semua orang menentang"

"Kai-ssi"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu, walau dengan banyak tekanan. Aku mempercayaimu walau orang orang berkata jangan. Aku bertahan sampai kapanpun untukmu, jadi jangan pernah khawatir, ne?"

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae" ucap Kai sambil mencium leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeliat kegelian.

"geumane Kai-ssii. Geliiihhh~~~~"

"aku tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi. aku akan memiliki sepenuhnya hyunghhh" ucap kai sambil terus mengecup leher Kyungsoo dan membuat banyak tanda merah disana.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut kai sambil menggeliat kegelian.

Akhirnya Kai merasakan kembali rasanya bercinta dengan hyung tersayangnya itu, memeluk sambil mengecup setiap inci kulit putih mulusnya, melumat berkali - kali bibir merahnya, mengusap surainya sambil terus menggagahi tubuh mungil itu, menatap lembut wajah lelahnya yang semakin membuat Kai bergairah, mendengar setiap desahannya sambil membisikkan kata - kata mesra, Ah! Sungguh, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi candu baginya. Ia tidak akan bosan menyetubuhi tubuh putih mungil itu sampai pagi.

"Kau lelah, hyung?" Ucap Kai sambil terus menciumi tubuh mulus milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya" Kai mengecup kilat kening Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana. Lakukan saja, sayang" Kyungsoo terus mengusap-ngusap rambut Kai sambil tersenyum.

(Duh anying manis banget authornya diabetes dah).

.

.

.

Kai melanjutkan permainannya dan menikmati setiap detik menyentuh kekasih tersayangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **WAAAAAHHHHHH DIABETES AIN999**

 **Dikasih yang manis manis dulu ya sebelum nangis HAHAH**

 **Kaisoo as always ya gaiss**

 **Wait me for the next chapter yuhuuu~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why i should protect him**

 **Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARNING NC!**

 **Buat degem plis ini adegan nista, kalo nggak sanggup jangan baca:)**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih dalam dekapan hangatnya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pria tersayangnya ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mau melepas pelukannya dengan Kai pagi itu, terlalu nyaman, pikirnya. Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Kai yang sedang tidur memeluk tubuhnya, mengelus pelan bibirnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan?" Kai tiba tiba bersuara dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Hish, menyebalkan" Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut karena malu. Sementara kai malah memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang seluruhnya tertutup selimut.

"YAA KAAII AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS"Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berteriak dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas. Kai kemudian menggelitik tubuh mungil itu sampai Kyungsoo menampakkan wajahnya dari balik selimut.

"YAA!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya di hadapan Kai. Kai langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitik kekasihnya itu, bukannya takut, Kai malah tertawa.

Kai menyodorkan pipi kanannya didepan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo berlagak bingung, padahal ia tahu pasti kekasihnya itu minta dicium.

"Morning kiss" Kai semakin mendekatkan pipinya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal mencium pipi itu kilat.

Sekarang Kai malah menyodorkan bibirnya,

"ppoppo, chagiiiiiiiii" rengek kai dengan gaya manjanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Shireo!"

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat beranjak dari kasur, tapi tangan Kai lebih cepat menarik tubuh Kyungsoo,

"MWAH!" Kai mengecup kilat heart shaped lips milik hyungnya itu, kemudian tertawa. Kyungsoo terkejut dan seperti biasa, ia membulatkan matanya dan mengomel tak karuan. Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Kai tertawa dan Kyungsoo terus mengoceh dalam gendongan Kai. Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. Kai memang tidak pernah ada habisnya menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo, pagi itu, mereka bercinta lagi.

 ** _Why I should protect him_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"YAAA KYUNGSOO YAAA!" teriak chanyeol menyambut Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai di ruang latihan mereka bersama Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju membernya yang sedang berkumpul. Kali ini sudah lengkap, sudah ada Chen, Xiumin dan Lay juga.

"Wah Kyungsoo, apakah kau sudah sehat? Maaf kami bertiga tidak sempat menjengukmu" Ucap Chen mewakili permintaan maaf Xiumin dan juga Lay.

"Hm, gwaenchana hyung. Ngomong – ngomong, Aku juga akan ikut konser exordium yang terakhir ini kok"

"JINJJA? Apa kau benar – benar sanggup, hyung? Kita hanya takut keadaanmu semakin memburuk saja" teriak Sehun karena terkejut, lagi-lagi dengan wajah tampannya.

"Yaa sehun-aah, aku benar-benar sudah sembuh. Lagipula kan aku tidak mungkin ikut menari bersama kalian, aku juga tidak pernah ikut latihan. Aku hanya bisa duduk saja dan bernyanyi"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kesehatanmu adalah yang terpenting dyo-yaaa" ucap Suho menasehati.

"Hyung! Tidak usah perhatian begitu dengan pacarku" Kai langsung menyambar perkataan Suho dengan gaya posesifnya.

"Aisssh dongsaeng iniiiiiiiiii….." ucap para member kompak mengejek kai sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. Iya, Kyungsoo merindukan moment bersama member-membernya, dan tentu saja bersama kekasihnya juga.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo meninggalkan keluarga berharganya ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu sebuah ruangan. Terlalu hening, pikirnya. Tapi bisa ia lihat seseorang dengan wajah yang cukup serius didepan layar sebuah laptop dan mengetik setiap tombol keyboardnya.

"Oh? Kyungsoo? Anja" Ucap pria berumur 47 tahun itu dengan santai.

"Ne" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang ada didepan pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah dokumen lengkap ditangannya.

"Ahjussi….. aku mohon biarkan aku ikut konser exordium yang terakhir "

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?" Ia bertanya heran kemudian membuka isi dokumen yang Kyungsoo berikan dan membacanya sejenak.

"Apakah ini benar-benar hasil labmu?" Ia terkejut.

"Ne. aku tahu ini masih stadium awal, makanya aku harus benar-benar menjalani pengobatan. Untuk itu, sebelum aku fokus pada pengobatanku, izinkan aku ikut konser exordium yang … berarti aku harus hiatus selama pengobatanku setelah konser."

"Hiatus? Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi….paling cepat kemungkinan 3 bulan jika aku rajin kemoterapi"

"Kyungsoo-ssiii"

Kyungsoo hanya mendongak menatap mata Youngmin tanpa menjawab apapun, ya, dia direktur utama SM Entertainment.

"Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk rutinitas EXO yang padat. Kau tahu bagaimana dampak dari hiatusmu nanti? Netizen akan bertanya tentangmu, dan kemudian kita harus menjawab apa? Kau tidak mungkin mengumumkan perihal sakitmu, bukan?"

"Ne, arra. Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu sampai pengobatanku selesai?"

"Kyungsoo-yaa…. Bukannya aku terlalu kejam, tapi aku juga memikirkan nama EXO ke depannya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Jadi… apa lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri saja?"

"Apakah kau memikirkan kesehatanmu juga? Bukannya sebaiknya kau harus banyak istirahat?"

"Mianhae untuk membahas ini, aku tidak tau pasti mengapa kau memintaku untuk mundur, dari beberapa alasan tersebut memang masuk akal, tapi aku juga ingat setahun yang lalu saat Kai cidera, dan kita semua menunggunya sampai pulih. Aku pikir tadinya kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku, tapi jika memang yang terbaik adalah mundur, maka aku akan mundur. Untuk apa aku bertahan jika yang berkuasa atas agensi ini tidak mengizinkan?"

"Kyungsoo-yaa….."

"Ne, arraseo. Aku tahu jika semua ini bermula karena hubunganku dengan Kai yang hampir terbongkar netizen setahun lalu, kemudian kalian mengkonfirmasi hubungan Kai dengan Krystal untuk menutupi semuanya, gomawo untuk itu dan mianhae karena hampir membuat nama EXO jatuh."

"….."

"Aku juga mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya Kaistal memberi benefit yang sangat baik bagi agensi ini, dan Kai sebagai anak emas semakin melonjak namanya."

"….."

"Aku bahagia untuk kesuksesan Kai, dan, aku akan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja terhadap Kaistal, tapi jika kau ingin aku melakukan lebih dari itu, aku pikir lebih baik aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini"

Kyungsoo tidak menjatuhkan setetespun airmatanya. Tapi semuanya bergumul dipelupuknya, mungkin sedikit kedipan, pipinya sudah basah. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya berharap air mata itu tidak jatuh.

"SM akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu setelah pengobatan nanti. Tidak perlu khawatir"

"Arra~ aku mengerti maksudmu, kau hanya menginginkan aku keluar dari EXO kan? Tapi tetap bertahan di agensi ini? Ne.. aku akan keluar dari EXO, ku pikir kesehatanku lebih penting" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegar. Kyungsoo diam sejenak sambil menunduk.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan SM. Mianhae."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar setelah membungkukkan badan didepan Youngmin sebagai rasa hormatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung mianhae, Kau bisa segera mencari artis yang lain, aku akan segera mengundurkan diri." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa apartemennya.

"MWO? APA KATAMU?" Manager Hyung membanting pisau yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memotong apel yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Kyungsoo berbaring.

"Aku bukan artis SM lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi managerku lagi, hyung"

"MICHYEOSEO?! Malhaebwa! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya manager hyung penasaran.

"Youngmin hanya tidak ingin aku bersama Kai, kupikir itu saja masalahnya" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan enteng.

"MWO?! Apa dia yang memintamu untuk keluar?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Managernya menatap Kyungsoo nanar, sejujurnya ia sedih sekali mengetahui hal yang baru saja Kyungsoo ceritakan. Terlebih lagi, mana mungkin ia sanggup pergi dari Kyungsoo dan mencari artis lain, Kyungsoo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kyung, gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana hyunggggggg" Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya dengan enteng.

"Babo!" Manager hyung malah memukul kepala Kyungsoo.

"YAAA! WAEE?"

"Ani. Hanya saja, aku tau kau sedang berpura-pura tersenyum dengan wajah polosmu. Tapi tenang saja~~ Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Kyung~~"

"Oooo jadi kau ingin menggantikan posisi Kai sekarang?" ejek Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau samakan aku dengan Kai? Aku lebih tau banyak tentangmu"

"Kau ingin menyaingi kekasih tersayangku itu, Hyung? Tentu saja dia lebih tau banyak tentangku."

Manager Hyung menghela nafas kesal.

"Ne arra! Kai memang tau segalanya tentangmu dibanding aku, tapi setidaknya, dia tidak pernah mencucikan pakaian dalammu" ucap manager hyung dengan wajah mengejek.

"Pernah Hyung! Setiap kami selesai bercinta, kami mencuci pakaian dalam kami bersama" ejek Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"CIH! Menggelikan" ucap manager Hyung dengan kesal.

Tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo membangunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh managernya itu yang sedang duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya.

"Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae, heheheh"

Kyungsoo memeluk dengan erat sambil tersenyum. Tapi manager hyung malah terdiam.

"Aku akan keluar juga jika kau mengundurkan diri, Kyung"

"MWO? JINJJA?" Kyungsoo terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm" Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung, tetaplah jadi managerku, walaupun aku bukan artis lagi"

"Tentu saja, memang siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau bukan aku"

"Heheheheh gomawo hyung."

"Nee, kau sudah makan? Ayo kita makan dulu" Manager Hyung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bergegas ke meja makan dan makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya makan bubur malam itu. Iya, makanannya benar-benar dijaga setelah vonisan dokter mengenai kanker lambungnya, bahkan ia tidak minum susu lagi sekarang.

"Kyung?" Ucap manager hyung sambil duduk dikursi makannya yang tepat berada didepan Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

"Tadi Youngmin meneleponku."

"Terus?"

"Dia bilang dia meneleponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya"

"Bahkan telepon Kai pun aku abaikan, hyung. Aku sedang malas, memang kenapa?"

"Untuk Exordium minggu depan, ia memintamu untuk ikut."

"Oke. Terus?"

"Untuk pengunduran dirimu… dia minta kau ke ruangannya sehari setelah konser"

"Woaa, dia benar-benar menginginkanku untuk pergi ya ternyata"

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, pikirkan dulu kesehatanmu"

"NEEEE! SIAP BOSSS!" Ucap Kyungsoo kepada managernya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

-EXORDIUM TERAKHIR BERLANGSUNG-

Kyungsoo benar-benar menikmati malam konser terakhirnya bersama EXO, terutama dengan Kai, membuat momen momen berharga dengan kekasihnya, tentu saja, semua shippernya sudah loncat kegirangan sekarang. Tapi yang menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo adalah, ia benar-benar merasa membohongi semua fansnya, member-membernya, terutama kekasihnya.

Mereka semua benar-benar tidak melupakan konser penutup exordium itu, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak ikut menari, tapi semua member selalu menemani Kyungsoo bergantian dan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Mereka mulai melepas lelah mereka dipesawat, satu per satu dari mereka mulai tertidur.

"Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus tangan chaginya itu yang sedang terduduk lelah di pesawat.

"I'm great honey" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejamnya. Kai tersenyum menatap wajah teduh itu, ia kemudian mencium tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar dipundaknya. Kyungsoo tertidur lelap, dengan tangannya dalam genggaman Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

SESAMPAINYA DI DORM.

"Kai-ssi." Suho datang menghampiri.

"wae, hyung?"

"Kemana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia bilang dia mau menemani manager hyung. Mencarikan kado untuk kekasihnya~~"

"hm, besok kita ada meeting mendadak Kai"

"Besok? Oh ayolah, aku mau berlibur bersama Kyungsoo hyung ke pantai besok. Aku bahkan sudah menyewa villa disana."

"Ne, kita semua juga mau berlibur Kai, ini kan memang sudah waktunya kita liburan sebelum comeback."

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku saja yang hadir juga tidak apa-apa, tapi meetingnya bersama Kim Youngmin, Kai."

"Memang apa bedanya meeting dengan Kim Youngmin, atau dengan Lee Sooman atau dengan Lee Jong In? Aku tidak peduli, aku rindu sekali dengan Kyungsoo hyung"

"Ish, dasar keras kepala. Yasudah tidak apa-apa, tapi asal kau tahu, member yang lain juga akan ikut meeting denganku"

"Nee hyung, pergilah. Aku akan tetap memilih Kyungsoo hyungku"

"Cih, dongsaeng ini" Ucap Suho sambil mengusak rambut Kai kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kai dan Kyungsoo.**_

Indah melihat mereka bersama. Perpaduan antara tubuh yang tegap dengan tubuh yang mungil, kulit Kai yang tan dan kulit Kyungsoo yang putih, wajah yang tampan dengan wajah yang….. terlalu imut untuk ukuran pria. Ah! Kaisoo sudah menjadi candu bagi para fansnya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain dengan ombak laut, saling berlarian mengejar satu sama lain. Bermain dengan pasir atau dengan kecipak air. Ah! Sungguh tenang sekali. Kai selalu mampu menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo ketika ia berlari menjauh, memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu, menggendongnya sambil berlari, bahkan mencium keningnya dihadapan matahari yang mulai terbenam,

"Hyung"

Kai memanggil Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, ia menggenggam tangan mulus itu dengan erat ditengah pantai. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Don't ever leave me, hyung"

Kyungsoo menahan raut sedihnya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Iya, dia tidak mau terlihat bersedih didepan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Kai pikir ia tahu jawaban Kyungsoo bahwa hyungnya itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dia, jadi untuk apa mendengar jawabannya lagi?

Kyungsoo memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kai, tentu saja dia tidak mau. Tapi dia sungguh tidak berlogika lagi sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, penyakitnya itu menakutinya, pun dengan agensi yang terus menekannya. Dan Kai? Ia tidak mau kekasih tersayangnya itu ikut jatuh sakit karena khawatir memikirkannya, atau semakin menjatuh kan reputasi Kai jika ia terus bersamanya. Kyungsoo pikir ini adalah yang terbaik, dan memulai semuanya, tanpa Kai harus mencintainya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di sebuah kursi taman, dengan lampu jalan disekelilingnya, Angin malam yang berhembus menusuk dada, langit tanpa bintang, dan … tanpa seseorang disampingnya, Kyungsoo duduk sendirian menatap kosong sebuah taman. Dengan sweater abu-abunya dan syal hitam melingkar dilehernya, tampak warna putih pucat pasi dibibirnya. Sesekali meneteskan airmata dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Hyung"

Seseorang melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Meletakkan wajahnya diatas bahu mungil itu dan sesekali mengecup ringan.

"Sudah puas mencari angin malamnya, hm?"

Kyungsoo pelan pelan mengusap airmata dipipinya agar Kai tidak melihatnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Besok pagi sesampainya di dorm, aku langsung ke rumah sakit ya Kai? Hanya periksa saja kok, dan pastinya ditemani manager Hyung. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, ne?"

"Kenapa selalu bersama manager hyung, sih? Aku kan kekasihmu, hyung"

"Tapi dia kan manager ku, Kai. Lagipula kau istirahat saja sesampainya didorm Kai, kau pasti lelah"

"Aku juga bisa menjadi managermu, Hyung. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya untukmu"

"Kau mulai lagi, hm?"

"Heheh, neee tapi setelah dari rumah sakit, langsung pulang ke dorm, ya? Aku rindu sekali padamu hyunggggggggg"

"Aish…. Aku masih disini, Kai, kenapa sudah rindu begitu?"

Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Ayo kembali ke villa, kau tau ini jam berapa hyung? Ini jam-mu memberikan jatah untukku"

"Ah! Aku mau pingsan saja kalau begitu" ejek Kyungsoo sambil berpura-pura pingsan dikursi taman tempatnya duduk dengan Kai yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo pura-pura memejamkan matanya. Kai langsung berlari menuju depan kursinya sambil tertawa dan mulai menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Anak pintar! Akan lebih bagus jika kau pingsan. Aku jadi bisa menghabisimu sepuasnya" Ucap Kai sambil tertawa dan mulai mengangkat Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, tapi mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya.

"YAAAA! DASAR KIM JONGIN SI HITAM PERVERT." Kyungsoo memukul mukul dada Kai, tapi Kai terus menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kamar villa mereka sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siapa yang suruh pingsan, hm? Memangnya kau pikir aku mau bercinta dengan orang yang tidak sadar?" Ucap Kai sambil tertawa.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo pipinya memerah karena malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam pelukan Kai. Kai terus berjalan menggendong Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur mereka. Dia mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hyung?" tanya Kai sambil menggigit gigit kecil telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hmm…?" Kai menghentikan kegiatannya,

"Bercintalah denganku, dengan geliatan tubuh mungilmu, desahan merdumu, dan bisikkan mesramu di telingaku, hyung" Kai mengucapkannya dengan lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat geli dibuatnya. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai bergairah, ia mulai mengecup apapun yang ada diwajah Kyungsoo kemudian melumat bibir merah itu lembut. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kai, ia menarik baju dan menyerang bibir milik Kai. Mereka melumat mesra. Berbagi saliva dan saling memagut satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya memberikan celah untuk Kai menguasai apapun yang ada didalam mulutnya, lidah mereka saling berperang, dan sesekali mengecup mesra. Bibir Kai mulai turun menjelajahi dagu hingga leher Kyungsoo, membuat kissmark lagi di leher putih mulus itu.

Kyungsoo melenguh ketika Kai meremas lembut kelaminnya yang masih terbungkus celana seraya menjelajahi leher jenjang putih mulus milik Kyungsoo. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas ranjang ketika Kai mulai liar memainkan tangan pada miliknya. Kyungsoo menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

Sudah semakin terangsang memegang milik Kyungsoo, Kai cepat-cepat membuka celananya. Ia juga buru buru membuka celana Kyungsoo. Tidak sampai satu detik, Kai menyeringai

"Aissshh manis sekali kekasihku, kau tidak pakai celana dalam, hm?" Kai tertawa kecil kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang kini tersipu malu. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan malam ini untuk Kai. Tidak lengkap bukan berlibur berdua dengan kekasih tanpa bercinta? Pikirnya.

"Sudah tegang, sayang?" Kai kembali meremas lembut milik Kyungsoo, ia menggodanya dengan mengelus pelan bagian ujung milik Kyungsoo, wajah Kyungsoo memerah frustasi menahan rasa nikmat kelaminnya dimanjakan oleh tangan kekar itu. Kai kemudian mengecup kembali bibir dari wajah merona itu, tapi tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo malah melepas ciuman Kai dan mulai membuka sweaternya.

"kau sudah tidak sabar, hm?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, wajahnya semakin memerah, Kyungsoo berguling membalikkan tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh Kai di bawahnya.

"Kau daritadi menggodaku, hm? Senang bermain main?" ucapnya dengan mata yang melototi Kai dan seringaian tajam. Kyungsoo sudah kesal sekali, ia rasanya ingin mengomeli Kai yang menggodanya daritadi, tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo sudah terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan Kai. Kyungsoo melempar begitu saja sweaternya hingga tubuhnya kini polos tak berbalut kain sehelai pun. Kai tersenyum, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah kepalanya sendiri kemudian menatap dalam wajah kekasihnya itu.

"DAMN! why are you so beautiful, Hyung." Kai memandangi wajah merona yang sudah sangat bergairah itu duduk diatas tubuhnya sambil melucuti pakaiannya.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kai. Aku malu" Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada bidang Kai yang sudah terekspos sepenuhnya karena kancing kemeja yang telah berhasil dibuka oleh Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin gemas mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan, ia menarik lembut dagu Kyungsoo, lalu melumat kembali bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, Bilang kalau sakit, ya?" Kai memulainya.

"Akkhhhh..." Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan ketika Kai mengangkat tubuhnya membuat Kai terduduk dengan Kyungsoo duduk diatasnya. Kai langsung mengigit bibirnya ketika lubang Kyungsoo menyedot hangat miliknya. Ia menciumi setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo agar si pria mungil itu tidak kesakitan.

"Aahhhhhhh…" desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Kai ketika lubang Kyungsoo menelan habis miliknya.

"Ouhhhh sempit sekali hyunggg" Kai merasakan nikmat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya sambil menatap kekasihnya yang terpejam menahan perih. Kai kasihan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, tapi sungguh, itu justru membuat libido Kai semakin naik.

"Goyangkan sayang" Ucap Kai dengan lembut di telinga kekasihnya sambil menggigit kecil telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuruti kata Kai. Perlahan ia mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya dia mulai naik turun di atas Kai.

"Akk…akk…ahh, ahh…aahh…. aahh!" Kyungsoo mulai menikmati goyangannya, rintihannya pun berubah menjadi desahan nikmatnya yang sudah semakin terasa olehnya. Kyungsoo memeluk erat Kai, menghangatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan tubuh kekar itu. Kai semakin menggila mengecup leher mulus milik hyungnya sambil merasakan nikmat goyangan Kyungsoo diatasnya.

"Eemmpphhhhh….ahhhhh" Kyungsoo semakin mendesah ketika Kai memilin nipplenya yang sudah mengeras.

"Jongin-aaaah, I wanna cumm…" Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kai meraih milik Kyungsoo dan mulai mengocok pelan milik Kyungsoo yang mungil itu.

"Fasterhhh baby…...kocok dengan cepat ahhhhhh" Lagi lagi Kyungsoo mendesah dengan dirty talknya. Kai mempercepat kocokannya seirama dengan goyangan Kyungsoo yang juga semakin dipercepat.

Kyungsoo melenguh panjang, ia mendekap tubuh Kai dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan cairan kental yang keluar dari miliknya,

"Aahh!" cairan terakhir mengalir membasahi perutnya.

Kai tersenyum puas membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu, Keringatnya sudah bercucuran, mulut Kyungsoo terbuka mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Oh, Sungguh! Itu membuat Kai semakin bergairah. Kai mengecup lembut seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo tanpa terkecuali, kemudian Kai membalikkan posisi tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menungging dihadapannya.

"Hyung, aku bergerak lagi, ne?" Kai bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap surai kekasihnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk .

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kyungsoo mendesah lagi seiring dengan hentakan Kai.

"Fasterhhh baby, more harderhhh…. Aahhhhhhhh "Kyungsoo mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi. Lelaki di belakangnya semakin menggila, Kyungsoo jadi semakin liar dalam bercinta karena Kai.

"Ahh…ahh…" Kyungsoo terus mendesah setiap kali Kai mengenai titik nikmatnya. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai untuk memegang miliknya yang sudah mengeras

"I wanna cum again jongin…aaahhh" Kyungsoo memaksa tangan Kai ikut bekerja seirama dengan pinggulnya yang bergoyang. Kai menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo, ia terus memainkan milik Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pungung Kyungsoo dengan terus menghentakkan miliknya kedalam lubang sempit itu,

"I WANNA CUM KAIIIII….. AAAHHHH!" Kyungsoo jatuh lemah tak berdaya diatas kasurnya seiring cairan putih yang keluar ditubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi dengan kaki yang terus bergetar. Ia sudah ingin tidur sebenarnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kai belum mencapai orgasmenya sekalipun.

"Kau lelah?"Tanya Kai yang sedang memeluk dan menindih Tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kau belum keluar, hm? Selesaikanlah, sayang" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berbaring dengan lemah dan matanya yang setengah terpejam. Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu kemudian ia mulai menciumi punggung Kyungsoo.

"Mendesahlah, chagi. Mendesah dan sebut namaku. Itu akan membantuku menyelesaikannya." Ucap Kai sambil terus menciumi punggung Kyungsoo.

Kai membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meremas ranjang ketika Kai mengangkat kakinya untuk bersandar di bahu milik Kai, kemudian Kai mulai menghentak lubangnya dengan cepat

"Aakhh, ah, ahh, ahh Jongin aaahhh." Kyungsoo terus menyebut nama kekasihnya sambil terus mendesah. Kyungsoo meremas remas rambut Kai dengan Kai yang terus memilin nipplenya.

"Kim—Jong—In….Ahh…A hh—saranghae—chagiya—ahh…ahh…,hahh, ahh.. akhhh" Ucapannya terputus seirama dengan milik Kai yang mengenai titik nikmatnya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo suka sekali tiap sentuhan dari seperti terbang sekarang, matanya merem-melek dengan mulut terbuka yang terus mendesah menyebut nama Kai.

Oh Sungguh! Ini gila! Libido Kai terus meningkat melihat wajah menggoda Kyungsoo dan desahan merdunya.

"Ah.. ah.. ahhh.. Lebih cepat, Jonginhhh..ahh.. sayanghhh." Kyungsoo kembali menggoda.

Kai semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena desahan Kyungsoo, apalagi dengan kata 'sayang', ia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo sambil menjilati telinga mungilnya. Kyungsoo mengerti sekali bahwa kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan keluar karena suara desahan Kai yang sudah semakin tertahan dan wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi desahnya, ia semakin kuat meremas-remas rambut Kai sambil menjilati leher Kai. Untuk terus merangsangnya, Kyungsoo semakin mendesah mesra. "Ya! Kau sengaja menggodaku, hm?" Kai berucap susah payah.

Desahan Kyungsoo kali ini semakin membuatnya bergairah.

"Selesaikan ini, sayang. Lalu tidur bersamaku." Ucap Kyungsoo di sela sela desahannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menggigit bibirnya. Sial. Dia pun akan keluar lagi.

"Kaiii, I wanna cum againnn…ooouhh" Rintihnya.

"Aku juga babyyyy~~~." Kai mempercepat hentakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo memekik, diikuti dengan tubuh Kai yang tumbang di atasnya. Cairan Kyungsoo penuh menempel di perut mereka, sedangkan milik Kai tumpah di lubang Kyungsoo. Mereka terengah engah,

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kai.

"Hmm?"

"saranghae."

Kai bersumpah sedang menahan dirinya disaat itu juga—untuk menerkam Kyungsoo lagi,

"Nadoo baby~~~" dia tersenyum lembut sebelum mendorong Kyungsoo mendekat ke badannya

"Aku lelah, Kai. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" rengek Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk sebelum mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan badan lelaki itu. Setelah itu, Kai menarik selimutnya dan menutup badan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menyusup ke tubuh Kai yang sebenarnya masih berkeringat itu.,

"Gomawo sayang, sekarang tidurlah~" ucapnya setelah mengecup mesra kening Kyungsoo yang kemudian diselingi tawa kecil dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak ingin beranjak dari pelukan Kai. Jika waktu bisa dihentikan, ia ingin waktu terhenti saja sekarang. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa wangi khas tubuh Kai, cara Kai mendekap tubuhnya, kecupan manis didahinya, atau lumatan-lumatan mesra pada bibirnya. Kai selalu saja mampu membuatnya berhenti mengomel dengan sentuhannya, menenangkan dengan senyumannya, atau pelukannya yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tak mau pergi kemana-mana.

Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo mengomel daritadi.

"Kalau sedang menyetir itu fokus Kai. Kau ini bagaimana, sih"

"Kau tahu hyung? Fokus mataku ini hanya mengarah padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya"

"Cih, gombal sekali. Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan beberapa French fries ditangannya kedalam mulut Kai. Kai pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap habis suapan demi suapan yang diberi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar langsung kerumah sakit habis ini, hm?"

"Iya sayanggggg, hanya sebentar. Kau jangan lupa minum vitamin dan langsung istirahat, ne?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tuan putri yang memintaku, pasti aku melakukannya" jawab Kai dengan tawa ringannya. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sesampainya di dorm, setelah mengantar Kyungsoo menuju mobil manager Hyung, Kai langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Tiba-tiba Suho datang menghampiri Kai.

"Oh Hyung? Kenapa sepi sekali ? Pada kemana hari ini? Apa sudah mulai berlibur masing-masing?" Jawab Kai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Suho. Ia terus memainkan handphonenya, iya, sedari tadi Kai menatap foto Kyungsoo yang dia ambil diam-diam saat Kyungsoo terlelap semalam.

"Kai!" Suho memanggil Kai dengan tegas untuk memastikan kembali bahwa Kai mendengar pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, mianhae hyung. Mengetahui apa? Jadwal comeback? Atau exoplanet4? Sudahlah aku malas mendengar masalah kerjaan"

Ya, begitulah Kai. Jika kalian tahu, Kai sudah muak sekali dengan semua jadwal padatnya. Kai memiliki jadwal yang lebih padat dibandingkan dengan member lain. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Kai anak emas sekali bagi SM.

"Kyungsoo tidak langsung mengatakannya padamu?"

Kai yang sedari tadi menatap handphone, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Suho. Kai selalu ingin tahu apapun jika nama Kyungsoo sudah dibawa-bawa.

Suho menyalakan televisi yang ada didepan mereka. Kai menyipitkan matanya melihat berita—sebut saja gossip—yang ada ditelevisi.

'EXO DO LEAVE HIS GROUP, EXO'

Begitu kira-kira tulisan yang menarik perhatian Kai. Wajah Kai memerah, ia mulai menatap tajam Suho, ini yang kedua kalinya ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo.

"MICHYEOSOOOO!" Kai berteriak dihadapan Suho.

Semua member mendengar teriakan Kai kemudian keluar dari ruangan mereka masing-masing, kecuali Baekhyun.

"YAA KAI! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Chanyeol membentak Kai dengan wajah merah dan mata yang sembab. Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol, mereka seperti akan bertarung hebat sekarang.

"Kalian semua sudah gila! DO hyung keluar meninggalkan kita dan kalian semua diam saja?"

"Kau yang gila! Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang kekasihmu? Apa kau bilang? Diam saja? Apa kau lihat baekhyun sekarang? Dia menangis seharian dan tidak mau keluar kamar. Pikirmu kami tidak hancur? Cih! Yang benar saja! Sekarang ku tanya padamu Kai, dimana Kyungsoo?"

Kai memutar bola matanya, ia baru teringat keberadaan Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Tapi baru saja Kai mau bergegas pergi, Suho meneriakinya,

"Kyungsoo berangkat ke Jerman hari ini. Dia menuju bandara sekarang"

Kai baru menyadarinya, ia berlari keluar dorm, tapi Suho menahannya.

"YAA LEPASKAN!" Kai membentak Suho.

"KAIII! AKU INI LEADER KALIAN. TOLONG HARGAI AKU"

Suho membalas bentakan Kai. Kai terdiam dengan wajah kesal, ia tahu dan sadar bahwa ia benar-benar harus menghargai Suho bagaimanapun juga. Suho berlari ke kamarnya kemudian keluar lagi menghampiri Kai, Ia menyodorkan topi dan masker lengkap dengan jaket yang menutupi sampai ke bagian hidung.

"Pakailah! Kita sedang rentan diserang netizen dan para sasaeng. Jangan sampai ada yang mengenalimu. Kita semua sedang bersembunyi di dorm sekarang sampai keadaan mulai membaik"

Kai mengambil apa yang Suho berikan dan mengiyakan apa perintah Suho, bagaimanapun, Kai selalu mempercayai leadernya, dan dia tahu, Suho akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Kai baru saja terbawa emosi dan tidak mengerti bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya.

"Gomawo, hyung" Kai buru-buru bergegas menuju mobilnya dan melesatkannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mencari-cari sosok mungil itu di bandara. Tapi bagaimana bisa semudah itu menemukannya? Kai ingin berteriak, tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia bisa langsung diserang netizen saat itu juga. Sampai sekitar 20 menit Kai berlari kesana-kesini mencari Kyungsoo, Kai akhirnya mendapati tubuh mungil itu sedang berdiri menyandar dan menunduk disamping managernya. Kai langsung berlari menuju tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Kyungsoo kaget mendapati Kai dihadapannya dan menggengam tangannya. Managernya pun terbelalak kaget. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tempat yang paling sepi. Manager Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat mereka, lagipula keduanya—bahkan manager hyung— juga memakai masker topi dan jaket yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsso dengan kasar.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, hyung?" Kai membentak, tapi dengan suara yang pelan hingga hanya Kyungsoo saja yang mendengarnya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan—dengan tatapan dan nada yang ketus.

Kai memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mencengkeramnya dengan keras. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo tajam, dengan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"JAWAB AKU HYUNG!"

Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kai.

"Hyung? Apa ini karena skandalku dengan Krystal? Hyung! Apa kau mencoba menjauhiku? Hyung jawab aku hyung" Kai mulai berbicara dengan nada memohon.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah kai dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Ani."

"Lalu, kenapa hyung? Kenapa?" Kai semakin meringis sedih. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sedikitpun tentang kau dengan Krystal. Aku hanya lelah denganmu. "

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, hyung?"

"Ani"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menahan airmata dipelupuknya. Sungguh, ia ingin memeluk Kai sekarang dan berkata kalau ia sangat, sangat, sangat mencintainya. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lelah dengan Kai, sekeras apapun badai yang menerpa, Kyungsoo akan selalu mencintai Kai.

Kai hanya diam. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

"Kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Baiklah."

"Aku tersiksa bersamamu, sungguh tersiksa, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sejak setahun lalu rumormu dengan Krystal, dan kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku pikir aku menemukan seseorang yang lain yang bisa lebih memahamiku. Aku ke Jerman untuk menemuinya. Ia melamarku dan kami akan pindah ke Amerika. Kau tahu kan disana hubungan gay diperbolehkan? Aku pikir aku lebih nyaman untuk itu, aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubunganku didepan banyak orang. Aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menahan airmatanya.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar, ia memutar bola matanya dengan wajah kesal. Kai tahu betul Kyungsoo sedang berbohong padanya.

"I know you lie to me. KATAKAN SEBENARNYA! JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU SEPERTI ITU, HYUNG!" Kai semakin kuat mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo.

"YAA! Terimalah kenyataan! Kau terlalu banyak melewatkan tentangku sekarang, makanya kau tidak tahu apa - apa, kan?"

Kai hanya diam. Ia menyadari perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Benar, ia terlalu banyak melewatkan tentang Kyungsoo, seperti yang sudah Chanyeol bilang sebelumnya.

"Siapa dia, hm? Siapa pria yang menggantikanku di hatimu?"

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal, Kai. Aku tidak mau kau terus mengikutiku."

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA!" Mata Kai mulai memanas dan merah, sedikit lagi Kai akan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Sudahlah Kai. Ini tempat umum. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang sampai melihat kita. Lupakan saja aku. Lagipula, kau dan Krystal terlihat cocok"

"Cih! Pernyataan menjijikan" Kai mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau butuh penjelasan apalagi?"

Kai menahan amarahnya sekaligus airmatanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo sekeras kepala ini.

"Tatap mataku hyung" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Kai mulai menatapnya, pun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung" Kai mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Mereka saling bertatapan, tapi, tidak lebih dari satu detik, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kai untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Kai buru buru menarik tangan mungil itu dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding,

"Baiklah jika kau sekeras kepala ini, hyung. Dengarkan aku sebelum kau pergi, aku tidak akan menahanmu."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Kai barusan. Ia benar-benar ingin meneteskan airmatanya melihat Kai menyerah menghadapinya. Tapi memang ini juga yang sudah seharusnya dia terima.

"Aku pernah memintamu untuk percaya padaku. Cukup percaya padaku. Tapi ternyata kau tidak mau dan tidak sanggup melakukannya. Jadi, Lakukanlah apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Maaf selalu membuatmu tersiksa. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sampai kapanpun" Kai berucap lirih kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tanpa terasa Kai meneteskan air matanya. Kyungsoo juga meneteskan airmatanya tanpa Kai tahu.

Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa menengok kearahnya sedikitpun, padahal, Kyungsoo sedang menunduk sambil menangis memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **#NowPlaying: Taeyang** — **Eyes, Nose, Lips**

 **AAAAAA Seriously authornya netes sendiri nih sambil dengerin lagu taeyang:(**

 **Betewe gimana tuh adegan NCnya? Sumpah aku mah gak bisa bikin adegan NC, keringet dingin tau, nengok kanan kiri takut ada yang liat HAHAH:D**

 **Tengcu buat yang ngereview, sumpah aku sayang kalian pake banget!**

 **Wait me for the next chapter, gais** —


	7. Chapter 7

**Why i should protect him**

 **Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tersungkur ditengah bandara setelah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kai frustasi, sungguh frustasi. Walaupun awalnya ia terlihat tak peduli dihadapan Kyungsoo, Kai akhirnya tumbang, dan meletakkan kedua lututnya ke lantai bandara. Bukan karena ia mau, tapi kakinya sudah lemas mengikuti suasana hatinya yang tak terima ditinggal pergi oleh Kyungsoo. Ia meremas rambutnya dan menangis.

Sebenarnya, Kai ingin berteriak untuk meluapkan emosinya, tapi dia tidak ingin lagi menimbulkan masalah. Ia menahan teriakannya dengan tangisannya, meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Seperti orang gila bagi yang berlalu lalang melihatnya. Untungnya, managernya datang dan langsung merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kai tetap menangis, ia menyebut nama Kyungsoo pelan sambil meringis.

Kai sudah tidak sanggup lagi bangkit karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Tapi, managernya memaksanya bangun dan segera bergegas kembali ke dorm, mengingat hari ini adalah hari releasenya berita Kyungsoo meninggalkan EXO. Managernya membantu memapah tubuhnya , kemudian Kai mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk berjalan, paling tidak hanya sampai mereka duduk dimobil saja.

Tatapan mata Kai kosong ketika terduduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Managernya menatap khawatir.

"Kai?"

Kai tidak menjawab.

"Kai?"

"wae hyung?" Kai menjawab pelan _—_ dengan tatapan kosong menatap kedepan jalan.

"gwaenchana?"

"menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?" kai berkata tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"mianhae. aku tau kau sedang terpuruk sekali, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu"

Kai tetap diam menatap jalan—dengan mata yang memerah.

.

.

.

 _Apakah begini caramu meninggalkanku, hyung? Aku gagal, sungguh gagal menjagamu._

 _Apakah itu yang terbaik untukmu, hyung? Aku bisa melihat dusta dimatamu—dan cinta yang masih kau sembunyikan._

 _Aku tidak tahu bahwa secepat ini, dan setiba-tiba ini._

 _Aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh kita menyatu semalam. Senyum manismu yang meluruhkan lelahku, dan genggaman tangan kita yang mampu menepis kegundahanku akanmu. Sungguh masih terasa. Manis setiap inci tubuhmu, belaian mesramu pada tubuhku, dan semua janjimu untuk tetap bersamaku._

 _Apakah janji sudah tidak untuk ditepati lagi?_

 _Aku sungguh tidak tahu kau begitu tersiksa karenaku, dan merasa lelah padaku._

 _Apapun itu hyung, kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulutku._

 _Karena sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Why I should protect him_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kai membanting pintu kamarnya setelah melewati member-member lainnya yang tengah berkumpul diruang tengah— _kecuali baekhyun._

Tak satupun dari mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, semua menunjukkan raut wajah frustasi. Tak ada yang berbicara, pun bertatap wajah, mereka semua menunduk—bahkan sampai Kai datang dan membanting pintu.

"Hyung, besok kita ada fanmeeting, bukan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba pada leadernya, Suho.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya dengan rambut yang berantakan, kemudian menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"Nee, dan pastinya besok kita harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Suho. "Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaannya, chanyeol-ssi?" Suho menengok kearah Chanyeol.

"Dia baru saja tertidur setelah menangis. Semoga besok keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menjawab dengan pelan, tentu saja Chanyeol ikut lemas, tidak hanya kehilangan Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol juga khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya.

Semua mengangguk—berharap Baekhyun segera pulih dari kesedihannya yang cukup mendalam.

Akhirnya, semua member akhirnya memasuki ruangan mereka masing – masing—setelah Suho menyuruh mereka semua beristirahat— mengingat mereka masih ada jadwal lagi, mereka harus istirahat dan tampil dengan baik besok.

.

.

 ** _KEESOKAN PAGINYA_**

Kai sudah ada diruang tengah—setelah seharian mengurung diri di kamar—menunggu member lainnya keluar.

Mungkin kalian sudah menduga, ketika mereka keluar kamar mereka masing-masing, mereka tampak tak bersemangat. Apalagi Baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya—yang selalu bawel dan ceria—mata nya bengkak, pun bibirnya. (Kalo bibir beda lagi ceritanya ya, ekhem)

"ANNYEONGHASSEYO ANAK-ANAKKU"

Suara itu memecah keheningan didalam dorm.

Seorang pria berkacamata dengan wajahnya yang ceria menghampiri kerumunan sembilan, ani ani, delapan pria tampan maksudku:')—hiks authornya gak rela Kyungsoo leave EXO.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Satu satunya guru bagi mereka, yang akan selalu mengerti keadaan mereka, mendidik mereka sampai sesukses ini, menyemangati mereka dalam keadaan paling buruk sekalipun, iya, dia sungguh hebat, bukan hanya untuk EXO, tapi untuk seluruh anak bawahannya di SM.

"SSAEEEMMMMM!" Semua teriak kaget akan kemunculannya, dengan tawa yang ceria dan membuka kedua tangannya untuk memberi pelukan kepada anak-anaknya—member EXO.

Kau tahu siapa yang pertama kali berlari menggapai pelukannya?

Ya, Kai.

Kai langsung memeluk pria itu dan tangisannya tumpah, membuat suasana didorm menjadi haru lagi. Kai sungguh tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya, ia menangis terisak, persis saat ia tersungkur dibandara.

"ada apa anakku? Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kita bicarakan ini bersama-sama diruang latihan. Ayo siap-siap bergegas ke mobil." Ucap pria itu sambil mengelus kepala Kai yang masih memeluknya.

.

.

Bagaimana lagi menjelaskan perasaan pria berkulit tan itu? Hancur, dan rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja.

Kai tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya selama ini sampai ia harus menerima semua nya, skandal menjijikan bahkan sampai ditinggal kekasih tersayangnya. Untuk apa terkenal? Jika kebahagiaan tidak ia dapatkan sama sekali? Kai pikir fans akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusannya, tapi jangankan mendukung, bahkan sebagian dari mereka berpresepsi sesuatu yang salah. Seandainya ia bisa mengkonfirmasi semuanya dan bercerita kepada fansnya, sungguh, kai butuh dukungan para EXO-L sekarang.

 _ **Sesampainya di ruang latihan.**_

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan padaku bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa seperti itu?"

Semua member menengok kearah Suho, memangnya siapa lagi leader mereka.

"Ssaem, bukannya kau lebih tau banyak dari kami? Haruskah kita membalikkan pertanyaannya kepadamu, ssaem?" Tanya Suho gugup, ia sungguh takut salah bicara sekarang.

Pria itu menatap Suho sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

"Biar aku jelaskan."

Semuanya kini menatap matanya, berharap mendapat jawaban yang mereka inginkan—bahwa keluarnya Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Aku baru kembali dari New York, kalian tahu kan aku lebih sibuk disana sekarang dan sudah benar-benar mengurus SM di New York?"

Para member hanya mengangguk. Mereka sudah putus asa mendengar kalimat pertama dari pria tersebut.

"Sekarang, memang sudah Youngmin yang berhak menentukan. Setahuku, memang Kyungsoo yang mengundurkan diri. Bukan Youngmin yang memintanya"

"Bullshit!" Teriak Kai tiba-tiba saat mendengar jawaban dari Lee Sooman _—_ pria satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang—tapi nyatanya, ia malah tidak tahu apa-apa. Kai tidak mau lagi mendengar penjelasan pria itu, ia sudah tidak tahan. Kai bergegas keluar dari ruangan latihan dan berjalan menuju ruangan Youngmin. Sudah cukup bagi Kai menahan semuanya, ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi Youngmin saat itu juga. Kai masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu setelah sampai didepan ruangan Youngmin, ia bahkan membanting keras pintu ruangannya. Kai sudah tidak takut lagi, jika tiba-tiba Youngmin memecatnya pun, itu justru lebih bagus, pikirnya.

Kai berdiri didepan meja tempat Youngmin sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, berbeda dengan Kai yang terlihat berapi-api, Youngmin justru malah bersantai dan terus memencet setiap tombol keyboard laptopnya. Kai membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda hormat sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Bisa aku liat surat pemuntusan kontrak kerja Kyungsoo? Apa dia benar-benar mengundurkan diri?"

Youngmin menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap Kai,

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo tidak memberitahumu? Kupikir kalian menghabiskan hari terakhir bersama kemarin lusa hingga tidak bisa datang meeting"

"Sudahlah,aku tidak mau mendengar basa-basi lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan mengundurkan diri juga dari EXO jika kau benar-benar mengatur kami"

Youngmin hanya berdecih, kemudian ia mengambil dokumen yang ia letakkan dibawah lacinya.

"Kai, kau mau lihat dulu atau mendengar penjelasanku dulu?"

"CEPAT BERIKAN!" Kai meneriakinya, sungguh, Kai memang terlihat seperti pria yang tidak punya sopan santun lagi. Youngmin menyodorkan dokumennya dan membiarkan Kai melihatnya.

Kai membukanya dengan buru-buru dan melihat isinya, bahwa surat tersebut memanglah surat pengunduran diri. Kai sungguh tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo se-egois ini. Tapi Kai yakin, ada suatu alasan dibalik semuanya, tidak serta merta Kyungsoo meninggalkan EXO begitu saja—apalagi hanya karena seorang pria Jerman melamarnya, ah! Sungguh mustahil. Kai akui, dia memang banyak melewatkan tentang Kyungsoo, dan bisa saja Kyungsoo benar-benar menemukan orang lain selama Kai tidak disisinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kai yakin sekali, hyungnya itu sangat mencintainya.

Kai kesal, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari Youngmin. Ia masih teguh pada pendiriannya dan tidak mau mempercayai Kyungsoo dan Youngmin begitu saja. Ia membanting dokumennya ke meja,

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah percaya akan hal ini walaupun buktinya sudah didepan mataku. Boleh aku memanggil namamu saja? Aku sudah muak menghormatimu, Youngmin-ssi."

"Nee Kaii~ anggap saja kita seumuran"

"Cih! Aku tidak sedang bercanda"

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku yang salah dibalik keluarnya Kyungsoo, hm?"

"memang kau penyebabnya, apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya, hm?"

"KAI!"

"WAE?"

"Mengapa sulit sekali menerima kenyataan? Kau harus pikirkan karirmu ke depan, Kyungsoo sudah menemukan seseorang yang terbaik untuknya"

"MWO? Tau apa kau soal perasaannya? TAU APA KAU SOAL HUBUNGANKU DENGANNYA HAH?"

Youngmin melototi Kai, ia membuka kembali laci mejanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah surat sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan kepada Kai. Melihat hal tersebut, Kai merampas surat tersebut dari meja.

"Kyungsoo datang sehari setelah acara pesta kesembuhannya. Ia datang padaku dan mengundurkan diri. Kemudian dia memohon untuk bisa hadir pada Exordium yang terakhir, kemudian aku mengizinkannya. Aku memintanya kembali lagi menemuiku sehari setelah konser, tapi dia tetap ingin melepaskan diri dari SM, bahkan dia juga yang meminta untuk menunda berita mengenainya disebarkan ke public setelah ia pulang berlibur bersamamu, lebih tepatnya saat dia berangkat ke Jerman. Apa menurutmu aku yang jahat?" Kai tidak menjawab.

"Oh ayolah Kai, kenapa disini aku yang terlihat paling jahat?"

"Youngmin-ssi…. Awalnya kami minta maaf hampir membuat nama EXO jatuh karena hubungan kami, dan untuk skandalku dengan krystal? Aku tahu itu sulit untuk kami berdua, terutama untuk Kyungsoo, tapi itu cukup membantu. Hanya saja, ketika kau meminta Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menjauhiku didepan umum, kemudian menyibukkan kegiatanku sampai aku melewatkan banyak hal tentang Kyungsoo, bahkan membuat hubunganku semakin menjadi-jadi dengan Krystal, apa itu tidak jahat?"

"Itu semua hanya untuk pengalihan Kai"

"ARRAAA~~ Tapi harus sampai sebegitunya? Dan sekarang? Bukannya sudah saatnya aku dan Krystal konfirmasi putus?"

Youngmin terdiam.

"Aku tahu, kau tetap melanjutkan skandal ini karena saham perusahaan semakin melonjak naik oleh skandalku dengan Krystal, bahkan apa yang baru saja mau kau beri tahu kemarin? Menerima tawaran magazine couple? Dan aku harus berakting pacaran lagi dengan gadis itu? KAU SUDAH GILA! Mau sampai kapan aku membohongi publik? Aku mencintai semua fansku"

"Tapi fansmu itu menyukai hubunganmu dengan Krystal, Kai!"

"Tau apa kau soal fansku, hah? Aku lebih tau dan mengerti mereka. Kau hanya mementingkan minoritas saja, youngmin-ssi. Terutama mementingkan nama baikmu sendiri, dan mengorbankan perasaan orang lain"

Kai pergi meningglkan Youngmin setelah membentak pria yang sudah hampir berkepala lima itu. Kai lagi-lagi membanting pintu ruangannya. Ia kembali lagi ke ruangan latihannya, mengingat nanti malam mereka memiliki jadwal.

.

.

.

Semua member menatap Kai setelah ia masuk ruangan dengan wajah kesal, pun dengan Lee Sooman yang sedari tadi masih duduk bersama member-member lainnya. Kai memisahkan dirinya dengan duduk dipojok dinding kemudian menunduk sambil merangkul satu lututnya. Ia benar- benar sudah frustasi sekarang.

Melihat hal itu, Sooman segera mengajak para member lainnya untuk keluar ruangan memberikan waktu kepada Kai untuk menyendiri. Setelahnya, Kai mengangkat kepalanya kemudian membuka surat yang ada digenggamannya.

 _From: Kyungsoo_

 _Hai, dongsaeng!_

 _Aku menulis surat ini setelah berbohong padamu mengantar manager hyung mencari kado, heheh mianhae, dan… aku tidak tau waktu yang tepat kau membaca surat ini, tapi yang jelas, saat kau membaca ini, kau sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, ya aku harap begitu._

 _Kai-ssi, gomawo telah menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untukku,untuk selalu mengkhawatirkanku bahkan menjagaku dengan baik. Untuk tahun tahun pertama kita masih trainee, sampai kau sudah setampan ini, bahkan sudah lebih sibuk dariku. tanpamu, maybe im still bad at dancing, and… aku tidak akan tau bagaimana caranya bercinta hehehehe, terimakasih ya, sayang, oh? Masih bolehkah aku memanggilmu sayang? Hehe untuk terakhir kali saja, kok._

 _By the way… saat aku koma dirumah sakit, mengapa kau cerewet sekali?_

 _Aku mendengar kalau kau mencintaiku, merindukanku, dan hampa tanpaku. Aku juga mendengar bahwa kau akan bertahan untukku._

 _Hmm…._

 _Kai-ssi? Apakah kau mencintaiku?_

 _Apakah kau menyayangiku?_

 _Apakah kau memikirkanku?_

 _Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku?_

 _Apakah kau tidak ingin kehilanganku?_

 _Aku harap jangan lagi. Karena aku benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, dan… kita bisa memulai hal yang baru masing-masing._

 _Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, dulu. Saat aku masih mampu bertahan atas badai yang menghampiri kita. Iya, Kita. Aku dan kamu adalah kita, tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang dongsaengku, aku harap kau bisa menerimanya. Tapi jika kau berusaha keras memintaku kembali, maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku rasa aku akan bahagia dengan hidupku yang baru, Lagipula ….. bukannya kau dan Krystal terlihat sangat serasi? Ah mianhae! Aku lupa kau gay, heheheh semoga kau segera menemukan yang terbaik seperti aku, ya. Gomawo, dongsaeng^^_

 _Love,_

 _Your beloved hyung_

 _._

 _._

Kai meremas kertas suratnya sampai menjadi tak berbentuk lagi, kemudian ia melemparkan gumpalan kertas tersebut ke sembarang arah dengan cepat. Kai kemudian berteriak kencang menyebut nama Kyungsoo sambil meremas rambutnya. Ia berteriak tanpa henti sampai suaranya semakin kecil dan semakin terisak.

.

.

.

Sungguh Kai tidak mengerti, siapa yang harus ia percayai lagi sekarang? Dirinya sendiri?

Apa ia benar-benar ditinggal Kyungsoo dan berharap yang tak pasti? Entahlah.

Kai benar-benar hancur sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang siap siaga menopangnya ketika tumbang, justru malah Kyungsoo lah penyebab hancurnya dia sekarang.

Yang tersisa hanya tujuh sahabat yang siap sedia merawatnya bergantian, dari malam, hingga malam tiba lagi. Kai tumbang setelah turun dari stage saat acara fanmeeting usai, fortunately, sehingga tidak seorangpun fans melihatnya jatuh terkulai lemas dilantai. Ia tidak pingsan, hanya saja, Kai sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya untuk berjalan.

Bukan hanya Kai yang sakit, tapi semua member tersiksa. Bagaimana menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu didepan fans? Tentu saja mereka tidak mampu, seprofesional apapun mereka. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari lima tahun mereka membangun EXO bersama Kyungsoo—yang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Dan fans tentu saja memaklumi itu, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang anggota EXO rasakan. _That's the real fandom;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **HAI GAISSSS!**

 **Kudu ottokke nih sama Kyungsoonya? hahah aku mau ujiaaaaaannn hiks, paling aku tinggal sebulan aja ya biar penasaran wkwkw**

 **By the way pada bringas amat ya kalian ngereviewnya, plis jangan judge author dund, aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin:(**

 **HEHEHEHEH MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH NGIKUTIN CERITA INI**

 **LOVE LOVE!**

 **KAISOO SELALU DIHATI^^**

 **FUJO SEMAKIN DIDEPAN^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why i should protect him**

 **Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Sungguh Kai tidak mengerti, siapa yang harus ia percayai lagi sekarang? Dirinya sendiri?

Apa ia benar-benar ditinggal Kyungsoo dan berharap yang tak pasti? Entahlah.

Kai benar-benar hancur sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang siap siaga menopangnya ketika tumbang, justru malah Kyungsoo lah penyebab hancurnya dia sekarang.

Yang tersisa hanya tujuh sahabat yang siap sedia merawatnya bergantian, dari malam, hingga malam tiba lagi. Kai tumbang setelah turun dari stage saat acara fanmeeting usai, fortunately, sehingga tidak seorangpun fans melihatnya jatuh terkulai lemas dilantai. Ia tidak pingsan, hanya saja, Kai sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya untuk berjalan.

Bukan hanya Kai yang sakit, tapi semua member tersiksa. Bagaimana menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu didepan fans? Tentu saja mereka tidak mampu, seprofesional apapun mereka. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari lima tahun mereka membangun EXO bersama Kyungsoo—yang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Dan fans tentu saja memaklumi itu, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang anggota EXO rasakan. _That's the real fandom;)_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Why i should protect him_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebentar lagi EXO akan comeback, ini bahkan sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka menjalani kegiatan berdelapan. Seperti ada yang berbeda—sejak kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin comeback kita ini akan berhasil" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku pun begitu" Sehun malah menambahi kegusaran Chanyeol.

"Tapi kita tetap harus berusaha keras sebaik mungkin, ne? AYO AYO SEMANGAT! HWAITING!" Teriak sang leader sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya dengan kencang menyemangati para membernya yang sudah terlihat lelah

Sejak Kyungsoo meninggalkan EXO, comeback mereka diundur. Mereka bahkan baru saja selesai membuat ulang mv yang awalnya sudah tinggal ditangani editor, tetapi, mengingat Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka, maka video harus dibuat dengan versi berdelapan saja.

Walaupun sangat sulit menjalaninya tanpa Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang Kai sudah terlihat baik-baik saja.

Entahlah, hanya sebuah topeng, atau sebuah pemaksaan.

"ANNYEONGHASSEYOOOO" Teriak Kai pada semua staff yang sedang berada distudio—dengan wajah ceria lengkap dengan lesung pipitnya yang semakin membuat Kai terlihat semakin tampan.

Semua staff sedikit heran, tapi dipikir-pikir, ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan Kai ditinggal Kyungsoo, mungkin Kai sudah move on. Mungkin, sih…..

Kai langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping seorang editor video MV mereka. Kai mengamati dengan seksama cara sang editor mengedit videonya, tapi tiba-tiba, sang editor menghentikan kegiatannya.

"kenapa berhenti hyung? Kau gugup aku lihati?"

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Kai sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak sanggup mengedit MV ini."

"Waee?"

"Aku harus selalu membandingkan dengan mv yang sebelumnya, dan itu berarti aku berulang kali melihat Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup menghapus mv ini setelah mv yang baru selesai."

Kai menatap dalam, dan terdiam.

"Hyung?"

"wae?"

"Anggap saja Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang jahat."

"Mengapa bicara begitu Kai?"

"Memang kau pikir kenapa? Meninggalkan EXO hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya di negeri lain, bukankah itu menjijikkan?"

"Kau sungguh sakit hati?"

"Lebih dari itu, hyung"

"Jadi, benar kalau Kyungsoo pergi untuk itu?"

"molla, aku pikir aku yang salah. Aku mencoba mencari tahu semuanya, berusaha keras meyakinkan bahwa pasti ada suatu kesalahpahaman, tapi ternyata, aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa"

"Kau yakin sudah berusaha keras mencari tahu?"

"Aku menanti kabar darinya hyung, tapi tidak sekalipun dia mengubungiku sejak dia pergi"

"jadi sekarang? Kau menyerah padanya?"

"memang apalagi yang bisa ku perjuangkan? Dia bahkan memintaku untuk menganggap bahwa kita tidak pernah kenal"

"Apa kau sudah mengunjunginya ke Jerman?"

"Untuk apa? Hidupku akan semakin berantakan melihatnya bersama pria lain"

"Jadi kau percaya itu? Bahwa dia dilamar pria lain"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya?"

"HYUNG!"

"wae? Benar kan kau sungguh sakit hati?"

"Hyung, aku hanya... Menuruti semua perkataan dia. Jika memang dia lebih bahagia tanpaku, maka aku benar-benar harus melupakannya juga. Sudahlah, aku muak membahas dia lagi."

"CIH! Muak katamu? Aku tau kau masih memendam perasaanmu. Kau hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli, padahal kau sangat merindukannya, kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku hanya memberitahu, jika kau mengunjunginya ke Jerman, setidaknya kau jadi tau bagaimana keadaanya, apa benar-benar bahagia dngan pria lain atau hanya melarikan diri saja"

"Melarikan diri maksudnya?"

"Ya aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi masalah ini benar-benar masih menggantung, kan? Mungkin kau bisa mendapat jawaban disana. Setidaknya berusaha dulu" jelasnya sebelum akhirnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai dan meninggalkannya pergi.

Kai terdiam dan terpaku. Perkataan barusan benar-benar menamparnya, ia seolah berhenti berjuang, padahal ia benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. Kai cukup lama memikirkan apa yang setelah ini harus ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo. Apakah ia benar-benar harus melupakan Kyungsoo? Atau harus terus berjuang walau tidak pasti?

Kai akhirnya menghubungi managernya untuk membantunya berangkat ke Jerman, berhubung dua minggu lagi MV terbaru mereka akan release—dan tentu saja beberapa hari ini adalah masa tenang para member sebelum akhirnya harus disibukkan lagi dengan berbagai macam kegiatan comebacknya. Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu tersebut, Kai hanya bercerita pada membernya saja mengenai keberangkatannya ke Jerman untuk beberapa hari, dan semua member—tentu saja—mendukung keputusan Kai, walaupun mereka juga masih belum tahu pasti bagaimana ujungnya, tapi semoga saja dugaan Kai dan para membernya itu benar—bahwa Kyungsoo tidak serta merta keluar begitu saja—bahkan tanpa pamit dengan satupun dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kai ditemani managernya ke Jerman. Sungguh, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan ia terima selanjutnya. Kai hanya bermodalkan nekat dan mental yang kuat saja—untuk menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya—mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo . Entahlah, apa Kyungsoo sudah bahagia sekarang? Kalau tidak, lantas ia menemui siapa disana?

"Kai, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi managernya Kyungsoo dan dia sudah mengirimkan alamat sebuah apartemen kepada kita."

"Jinjja? Mengapa dia jadi baik sekali? Dan… semudah itu kita mendapatkannya?"

"Molla."

"Sudahlah hyung, itu tidak penting. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Kyungsoo" ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi pesawat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sesampainya disana, dia ternyata sedang honeymoon dengan kekasihnya berdua?" tanya managernya dengan wajah panik.

"YAAAAA! JANGAN MENAKUTIKU BEGITU!" teriak Kai setelah membuka matanya. Managernya hanya tertawa.

"Lagian kau percaya diri sekali, sih. Kita kan seperti sedang coba-coba saja sekarang Kai. Siapkan mentalmu dengan baik menerima kenyataan nanti." Ucap manager hyung kemudian menepuk bahu Kai.

"Aku benar-benar percaya bahwa Kyungsoo hanya mencintaiku, hyung" Kai memejamkan matanya lagi.

Manager hyung hanya berdecih sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya juga untuk tidur.

.

.

 ** _Jerman_**

"Hyung aku mohon jangan ajak aku kesana kesini dulu, kita tidak sedang liburan. Arachi?"

Ucap Kai dengan tegas setelah mendengar hyungnya menyebut tempat-tempat wisata di Jerman—yang sedang ia lihat di internet—ketika mereka didalam taksi menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Managernya hanya mengiyakan perintah Kai.

Jerman, baginya kota klasik. Kyungsoo dulu pernah meminta Kai membawanya pergi berlibur ke Jerman, tapi ternyata, Jerman hanyalah sebuah pelarian yang akhirnya memisahkan Kai dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang setelah si sopir taksi menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah apartemen. Ia kembali menyiapkan dirinya dengan masker, topi, dan jaket—seperti biasanya—untuk mencegahnya tertangkap oleh fans, bahkan paparazzi. EXO sudah tenar sekali, bukan?

Kai memantapkan tekadnya untuk sekedar memencet tombol bel kamar apartemen yang sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Seseorang membuka pintunya, kemudian mempersilahkan masuk. Kai dan managernya mulai masuk, tapi ia belum melihat sosok manager Kyungsoo, apalagi si sosok mungil yang sedang ia cari. Tiba-tiba, sambutan ramah itu datang dan… hampir terlihat seperti reunian. Manager Kai dan manager Kyungsoo saling menyapa —didepan sebuah sofa ruang tamu—kemudian mereka saling berpelukan. Kai justru tidak peduli sama sekali, ia berharap Kyungsoo juga akan keluar dari kamarnya sekarang, pikir Kai.

"Oh Kai? Bagaimana comeback kalian? Apakah sukses?" tanya manager Kyungsoo antusias. Kai tidak menjawab. Ia menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya bertanya,

"Hyung, dimana Kyungsoo?"Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah diam sejenak.

"Kalian duduk dulu, aku akan buatkan minum." Manager hyung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kai semakin gugup. Seperti ada hal serius yang akan ia dengar sebentar lagi. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Ia menatap wajah managernya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Sabar Kai! Hadapi! Kau pasti bisa!" bisik managernya menyemangati. Dan Kai semakin terlihat gugup bahkan sampai manager Kyungsoo datang lagi membawakan minum.

"Bukannya tadi itu pembantu?" tanya Kai.

"Yang mana, Kai?"

"Yang membukakan pintu"

"Ah~~~ iya… tapi kan dia sedang sibuk merapikan yang lain, jadi tidak salah kan jika aku yang langsung membuatkan minum?"

Kai dan managernya hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meneguk sedikit segelas teh yang baru saja disajikan untuk mereka.

"Hyung" Kai memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan. Dan kedua manager itu bersama-sama menengok kearah Kai.

"Aku datang jauh-jauh kesini, untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh sudah tidak tau lagi kabar dia sekarang. Pun, kalau memang benar ia sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya, aku akan menghadapinya. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu yang sebenarnya, dan kedepannya, kami akan benar-benar bisa menjalani segalanya masing-masing dengan baik"

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan padamu mengenai hal itu?"

"Sudah, saat aku menemuinya dibandara"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu, hyung"

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai omongan itu, hyung. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Tidak percaya? Baiklah sekarang ikut aku."

Sungguh. Jantung Kai semakin berdegup kencang. Langkahnya mengikuti langkah manager Kyungsoo keluar apartemen dan menuju mobilnya. Kepercayaan dirinya semakin berkurang. Kai sudah menyiapkan mental baja sekarang,

"Oh, Kai? Mau apa kau kesini?"

Lemah. Jantung Kai semakin lemah, dan rasanya seperti akan berhenti detaknya. Kai menghela nafasnya dan menahan airmatanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Nugunde?" Kai bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Apakah benar ini? Memang ini wajah pria Jerman, dan benarkah ini seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang? batin Kai.

"OH? Ini adalah tunanganku." Kyungsoo menjawab kemudian tersenyum.

Kai menahan amarahnya. Tapi bukankan dia sudah menyiapkan mental bajanya? OH YANG BENAR SAJA! SIAPA BILANG ITU AMPUH? SUNGGUH TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.

Kai rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"KAAIIIIIIIII"

Teriak managernya membangunkan Kai yang sedari tadi tertidur didalam mobil. Kai tersentak kaget dan langsung bangun.

"OH WAE HYUNG?"

"Kenapa sih dimana-mana tidur? Ini sudah sampai." Managernya mengomeli Kai didalam taksi.

Kai menengok ke luar jendela dan... Apakah barusan tadi itu mimpi? THANKS GOD. I NOW THAT KYUNGSOO WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya dan mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Hyung, benarkah ini apartemennya?" tanya Kai gugup

"Tentu saja, ini sama persis dengan alamat yang diberikan. Kajja!"

Mereka keluar dari taksi kemudian mulai memasuki lobby apartemennya, tapi, belom sempat mereka naik lift, mereka melihat manager Kyungsoo keluar dari lift—yang ada disamping lift yang akan mereka masuki.

"HYUNG!" Kai meneriakinya secara spontan.

"OH? Kai?" Ia menatap Kai dan managernya bergantian.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita akan bertamu"

"aaahhh~ aku ke supermarket dulu sebentar. Kau mau duluan?"

"Oh, baiklah aku duluan saja."

"Nee, pintunya tidak aku kunci, tapi, biarkan dia ikut denganku saja" ucap manager Kyungsoo pada managernya Kai sambil tertawa, membiarkan Kai pergi sendirian.

Kai tertawa dalam hati. Benarkah aku akan dibiarkan berduaan dengan mantan kekasihku? Ani ani, kita belum putus, memangnya siapa yang mengatakan putus? Batin Kai. Kai sudah tidak sabar menemui Kyungsoo, walaupun mimpinya tadi sungguh menakutinya, dan jantungnya benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak sekarang.

Kai gugup untuk sekedar membuka pintu kamar apartemen yang sudah ada dihadapannya, sungguh, ini seperti dejavu, Kai semakin takut apa yang ada dimimpinya benar-benar terjadi.

Kai mencoba membuka pintunya perlahan, dan memang benar, tidak terkunci sama sekali. Baru saja Kai menutup kembali pintunya, suara seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hyung? Cepat sekali? Atau pesananku ternyata tidak ada?"

Sungguh. Kai rindu suara itu, jika bisa dipeluk, maka Kai akan memeluk suaranya saat itu juga.

Sosok mungil yang selalu Kai nanti tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat Kai, Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk segera masuk kekamar. Seperti yang kita tahu, gerakan tangan Kai selalu lebih cepat untuk menarik tubuh mungil itu. Kai menarik tangannya hingga Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lagi kehadapan Kai, kemudian dengan cepat Kai memeluk tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Kajima."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Jangan pergi dulu, hyung" Kai meletakkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo juga membiarkan Kai memperlakukannya seperti itu—bahkan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali—hanya satu yang bergerak, air mata dipipinya.

"Hyung, apa kau merindukanku?"

"..."

"Baiklah hyung, kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa sekarang"

"..."

"Hyung, aku akan menjawab suratmu sekarang. Jadi, kumohon dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Kyungsoo menuruti Kai. Kai melanjutkan pembicaraannya—masih dalam keadaan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, Ketika aku membaca suratmu, tentu saja tidak sesuai harapanmu bahwa aku sudah menerima kenyataan. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa terima ditinggal olehmu, hyung."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, mengkhawatirkanmu, memikirkanmu dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu sampai kapanpun, jadi kumohon jangan memintaku untuk berhenti melakukannya apalagi... meminta untuk menjalani hidup masing-masing? Sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi, hyung"

Kai mulai mendengar suara isak tangis Kyungsoo.

"aku tahu kau sungguh berbohong, kau mencintaiku sampai kapanpun, Dan Kita? Aku dan kau adalah Kita selamanya, tidak ada kata dulu atau sekarang. Kita akan selamanya menjadi Kita, hyung"

Kai mulai merasakan bajunya basah.

"jangan pernah berhenti bertahan, kita pasti bisa melewati semuanya bersama. Kumohon, jangan menanggungnya sendirian, hyung. Aku akan selalu menggenggammu, kau hanya perlu mengikuti kemana arahku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kai merasa lega. Kai tersenyum. Kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Sungguh. Kai bahagia, sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa alasannya, kini kedua manager mereka belum kembali juga ke apartemen. Kai yakin sekali, mereka berdua sengaja melakukannya.

Kyungsoo yang memakai kaos putih polos—dengan celana pendek hitamnya—sudah tertidur pulas didalam pelukan Kai. Mereka tidur diatas sofa ruang tamu setelah lama menunggu managernya pulang. Tapi ini sudah hampir pukul enam sore, dan mereka belum datang juga. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Kai justru tidak tidur sama sekali, tentu saja, ia tidak mengantuk memandangi wajah pria yang kini ada didalam pelukannya. Kai tidak habisnya mengecup wajah Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo sesekali melenguh dalam tidurnya karena kegelian.

Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, kenapa 3 bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo berubah jadi egois, dan sekarang ia menemui Kyungsoo yang dulu lagi. Kai tidak mengerti, mengapa tidak sejak dulu Kyungsoo menuruti Kai agar mereka tidak berpisah, bahkan waktunya terlalu singkat untuk akhirnya Kyungsoo mau mengikuti Kai kembali.

Kai mendapati handphonenya bergetar, ia mengambilnya didalam saku celananya dan mengangkatnya,

"Ne ssaem?"

"kau sudah berhasil menemui Kyungsoo?"

"hm" Kai berdeham sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahu penyebabnya?"

"hmm, aku akan tanya nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat, ssaem"

"aku mengetahui sesuatu, anakku"

Kai kembali gugup sebelum akhirnya bertanya,

"mwoya?

Lee Sooman terdiam dan menghela nafas sebelum mengatakannya pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit kanker lambung"

Kai terdiam. Ia hampir tidak percaya perkataan sooman barusan, tapi, tidak mungkin juga ia berbohong. Kai sudah mempercayai Sooman seperti mempercayai ayahnya sendiri. Ia membulatkan matanya. Sungguh, mendengar hal itu membuatnya sulit bernapas. Peri mungil yang ada didalam pelukannya ini ternyata menahan sakitnya sendirian? Ya Tuhan. Kai merasa tersayat, rasanya seperti sedang terjun dari tebing yang tinggi, begitulah detak jantungnya sekarang, seperti hilang — sebut ae nyesek gais-_-

Kai ingin melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sooman, Kai ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Kai tidak mampu, tangannya melemas untuk sekedar menggenggam hanphonenya. Kai menutup teleponnya tanpa basa basi, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo—yang masih dalam pelukannya—dengan erat. Air matanya tumpah dan membasahi rambut Kyungsoo.

"mianhae, hyung. Mianhae, hiksss"

Kai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar merasa tidak ada gunanya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar menjalani semuanya sendirian selama ini? OH KAI WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY TO HAVE THIS GUY? BUT HE'S NOT.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidur nyaman dalam pelukan Kai terbangun mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan seseorang —yang sedang memeluknya—tubuhnya bergetar. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai bangun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencari-cari wajah Kai.

"wae chagi? Uljima, sayang" Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai lembut, ia menarik kepala Kai untuk bergantian masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kai menangis dan bersandar pada dada Kyungsoo, ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tau, ia hanya perlu menemani Kai dalam tangisnya dan menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah dalam posisi duduk disofa setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Kai sambil mengelus punggungnya—mencoba menenangkan.

"Kai… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kai matanya memerah dan kini dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita selesaikan masalah yang kemarin? I mean, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau meninggalkan EXO?" Kai bertanya dengan sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo ingin menjawab tapi ragu, ia terbata-bata, "A..a..aku... hanya butuh waktu Kai"

"Butuh waktu untuk apa, hyung?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan tak sedikitpun menjawab.

"Dan, sudah jelas kau berbohong mengenai pria yang melamarmu, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu untuk apa kau pergi, hyung? Sungguh aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi hanya karena memaksamu menjawab ini, tapi, bisakah kita saling terbuka? Mengetahui apa masalah kita satu sama lain?"

"ne… tentu saja bisa Kai" jawab Kyungsoo ragu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kai masih menatapi Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk. Kai akhirnya semakin merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat takut dengannya sekarang. Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pipi Kyungsoo.

"jadi, apa yang masih kau sembunyikan, sayang?" Kai berusaha berbicara dengan sangat pelan agar Kyungsoo mau bercerita. Tetapi, Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Boleh aku yang bertanya, hm?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk—masih dengan posisi menunduknya.

"Hyung? Apa... Kau menderita kanker lambung?"

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab, ia masih setia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menengok kearah Kai sedikitpun. Kai diam, menatapi kelakuan Kyungsoo,

"Hyung?" Kai masih bertanya lembut. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan sama sekali panggilan Kai.

"HYUNGGGG!"

"NEEE KAAIIII!" Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kai—setelah Kai membentaknya—dan membentak balik Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak marah, ia malah bercucuran air mata, pipinya sudah sangat merah, pun dengan bibirnya yang terus bergetar.

"AKU MENGIDAP KANKER LAMBUNG. DAN MUNGKIN AKU AKAN MATI"

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu sayang, kumohon" Kai mengatakannya sambil menangis, pun dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin menjadi-jadi tangisnya.

"Hikssss...aku sakit Kai... aku selama ini menutupinya darimu...hikksss... mianhae Kai... aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin tersiksa dengan keadaanku...hikssss" Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah penuh dengan airmatanya, bibirnya bergetar tak karuan, pun dengan tubuhnya.

Kai mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, walaupun hatinya sendiri tidak tenang, tapi Kai tahu, siapa yang lebih tersiksa darinya sekarang.

"Kai mianhaeee Kai, hikss... Aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi penyakit ini... dan lebih tidak sanggup jika kau mengetahui penderitaanku ini..hikss... hikss" Kai terus mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan berkali kali menciumi bahu pria mungil tersebut.

"Hyung, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku sungguh gagal menjagamu, bahkan mengetahui keadaanmu saja pun aku tidak bisa. Ceritakan saja hyung, kita ada untuk saling berbagi, bukan? Karena aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, dan kau adalah bagian dari diriku, hyung. Kita tercipta untuk saling melengkapi."

Kyungoo melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap mata Kai. Kai langsung mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kedua mata Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Besok adalah operasi terakhirku Kai, jika operasinya berhasil, aku akan sembuh total, tapi... jika gagal..."

"Pasti berhasil hyung" Kai memutus perkataan Kyungsoo, ia sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar keputusasaan dari kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menatap nanar.

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, sayang. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Tidak perlu khawatir." Kai mengelus lembut pipi kenyal milik Hyungnya itu, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar—tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kedua tubuh itu hanya menyatu saja, mereka tidak melakukannya malam itu—mengingat Kyungsoo harus operasi besok.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya saling melumat bibir mereka satu sama lain sambil berpelukan diatas kasur, atau Kai sekedar mencium leher Kyungsoo. Sungguh! Kai sedang menahan nafsunya sekarang, sudah hampir tiga bulan tanpa sosok mungil ini membuat Kai ingin menjamahi tubuh Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Hyung?" Ucap Kai sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mengelus pipi Kai. Sungguh, Kai rindu saat-saat mereka bermanjaan seperti ini.

"Jadi... kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya bercinta?"ejek Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Mengapa membahas surat itu lagi, sih" Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai cemberut.

"Lain kali tunjukkan padaku, hyung. "

"Shireoo!"

"Hyung plis jangan membuatku ingin menerkammu sekarang" rengek Kai dengan wajah 'tak tahannya'. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kai, kemudian menarik wajah Kai dan mencium bibir itu sekilas, "MUAH!"

"Kau benar-benar menyiksa adikku, hyung" Kyungsoo semakin tertawa geli, melihat hal itu, Kai memulai aksinya menggelitiki Kyungsoo seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dikamar.

Sungguh, Kai tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Hari ini seperti mimpi baginya, dan Kyungsoo adalah anugerah terindah yang tidak mungkin pernah Kai Lepaskan. Dan, yang terpenting, Kyungsoo sudah dalam dekapannya lagi, dan mereka akan saling bahagia akan hal itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Why i should protect him_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo tampak gugup. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kai.

"Kai, aku gugup sekali" ucap Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai.

"Kau pasti bisa sayang" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo dibawa ke ruang operasi.

Kai memberi semangat pada Kyungoo yang sudah semakin mendekati ruang operasi. Kai memberikan symbol semangat dari satu tangannya, dan symbol cinta dengan kedua tangannya hingga jarinya, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kai, dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan operasinya supaya bisa bercanda lagi dengan Kai.

Kai bisa melihat ruang operasi yang mulai tertutup, kemudian Kai menghampiri managernya yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang tunggu.

"Kita hanya perlu berdoa Kai, semoga Kyungsoo kuat melewati semuanya" Ucap managernya menyemangati dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

Kai mengamati manager Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, ia bahkan terlihat lebih risau dibandingkan Kai.

"Hyung?" Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menengok kearah Kai.

"Sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo sakit kanker, hyung?"

"Sejak ia sadar dari koma"

"MWO? Dan dia malah mengadakan pesta?" Manager Kai terkejut mendengar kenyataan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo ingin menutupi penyakitnya itu dari semua orang. Saat mengetahui hal itu, ia hancur, Kai. Ia bahkan sudah putus asa untuk hidup"

Kai meremas rambutnya frustasi, "Jadi.. itulah mengapa dia meninggalkan EXO?"

"Ani. Dia tidak mengundurkan diri. Dia meminta Youngmin untuk memberinya masa hiatus dan menunggunya sampai pengobatannya selesai. Tapi Youngmin menolaknya"

"FAK! Youngmin memang penyebabnya, aku sudah menduga dari awal" Kai kini mengepal tangannya menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah Kai itu sudah terjadi" Manager Kyungsoo mencoba meredakan emosi Kai.

"Lalu, selama ini, sudah sejauh mana pengobatannya, hyung?" Kai bertanya lagi, ia sungguh melewatkan banyak tentang kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo setiap minggu dikemoterapi 3 kali. Aku juga harus selalu menjaga makanannya, dan dia tidak boleh kelelahan." Jelas Manager Kyungsoo dan membuat Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Kai? Hampir setiap malam Kyungsoo menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya, tapi, setiap kali aku menyuruhnya menghubungimu, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau kau khawatir dengan keadaannya dan membuatmu mengabaikan karirmu karena terlalu mengurusnya"

Kai mulai meneteskan airmatanya,

"Kau tahu? Kyungsoo seringkali menangis setelah menelepon eomma dan appanya, ia bahkan tidak memberi tahu mereka tentang keadaannya. Setelahnya, ia akan berteriak mengatakan 'Kai, neomu bogoshippeo' kemudian menangis sampai tertidur."

Kai semakin terisak mendengar cerita tersebut

"Setiap hari Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti kegiatan EXO melalui medsosnya, ia bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah EXO-L. Bahkan, hampir tiap hari ia menonton MV EXO, live concert, hingga reality show. Ia seperti tidak ada bosannya menonton semua itu berulang kali, dan kemudian berujung menangis.

"Lalu... kenapa sekarang dia bisa menerimaku kembali, hyung?"

"Managermu mengatakan padaku akan berkunjung, kemudian aku mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya aku ragu dia akan mengijinkan, tapi tiba- tiba dia mengangguk mengiyakan"

"Alasannya?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

Manager Hyung mendongakkan kepala menahan air matanya. Kai menunggu lama manager hyung menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan Kai pikir, manager hyung tidak sanggup mengatakannya, ia bahkan sudah menangis sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Ia akan menjalani operasi yang terakhir sehari setelah kau datang. Ia bilang, mungkin akan jadi sebuah pertemuan terakhir"

Kai membulatkan matanya, kemudian bertanya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar,

"Memang...kira-kira... lebih besar kemungkinan operasi ini akan berhasil atau... tidak? Katakan kalau ini pasti akan berhasil, kan?"

"Menurut medis... hanya 20-30% pasien kanker lambung bisa sembuh total. Makanya... Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah pasrah sekali dengan hidupnya hari ini, Kai"

"ani-ani, jangan berkata seperti itu hyung. Andwae! Kyungsoo hyung pasti sembuh. Operasi ini adalah operasinya yang terakhir, aku bisa jamin itu." Kai mengoceh tidak karuan, ia bahkan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Kai semakin bercucuran keringat menunggu operasinya selesai, ditambah lagi pernyataan manager hyung barusan. Kai terus menggerutu, ia mengatakan bahwa 'Kyungsoo pasti sembuh' berulang kali sambil berjalan mondar mandir didepan dua managernya yang sedang duduk. Kai sungguh tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Sudah hampir sejam ia seperti itu.

Tapi sepertinya, Tuhan tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Kai barusan, Kai dan kedua manager melihat para dokter yang mengoperasi Kyungsoo mulai kerepotan, hingga salah satunya berlari keluar ruangan operasi membawa kantung darah.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Kai berteriak kemudian berlari mendekati pintu ruang operasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **WHAT HAPPENED WITH MA BABY CIMOL OMG:(**

 **Tebak-tebak berhadiah yuk! Sad or happy ending?**

 **HAHAHAH TAWA JAHAT**

 **I LOVE YOU GAIS**

 **JANGAN BRINGAS BRINGAS NGEREVIEWNYA**

 **Wait me for the next chapter yuhuuu~~~**


	9. Chapter 9 END

**Why i should protect him**

 **Summary**

 **Mungkin banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami. Terlebih dengan tuntutan pihak agensi yang semakin lama semakin membuat kami jauh. Membuat beberapa orang bahagia, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang tersiksa melihat kami terpisah. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kami adalah satu. Sampai kapanpun. Jika kalian percaya, percayai kami hingga akhir.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : Member of EXO-K and all of SM artist and staff**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 9 [END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

"ani-ani, jangan berkata seperti itu hyung. Andwae! Kyungsoo hyung pasti sembuh. Operasi ini adalah operasinya yang terakhir, aku bisa jamin itu." Kai mengoceh tidak karuan, ia bahkan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Kai semakin bercucuran keringat menunggu operasinya selesai, ditambah lagi pernyataan manager hyung barusan. Kai terus menggerutu, ia mengatakan bahwa 'Kyungsoo pasti sembuh' berulang kali sambil berjalan mondar mandir didepan dua managernya yang sedang duduk. Kai sungguh tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Sudah hampir sejam ia seperti itu.

Tapi sepertinya, Tuhan tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Kai barusan, Kai dan kedua manager melihat para dokter yang mengoperasi Kyungsoo mulai kerepotan, hingga salah satunya berlari keluar ruangan operasi membawa kantung darah.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Kai berteriak kemudian berlari mendekati pintu ruang operasi.

.

.

.

 _ **Why i should protect him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Elektrokardiogram sudah hampir menunjukkan garis lurus, dan sedikit lagi suaranya menunjukkan tak ada detak lagi—seiring dengan kerja keras para dokter memainkan alat kejut jantung di dada Kyungsoo. Mereka berulang kali memberikan aba-aba kemudian menempelkan pada tubuh putih mulus itu, berulang kali, hingga mereka nyaris menyerah, pun dengan Kai dan kedua managernya yang melihat dari luar pintu ruang operasi. Kai menangis, hingga akhirnya kedua managernya memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu.

.

.

 _ **Kyungsoo POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku berdiri ditengah panggung. Melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan harmonisasi yang sempurna, teriakan para fans menyemangatiku. Mereka melebarkan banner bertuliskan namaku, atau tulisan yang paling indah, _"We are one",_ dan tulisan itu selalu membuatku tersenyum, membuatku selalu ingin menggenggam erat tangan delapan orang pria yang selalu setia bersamaku. Hatiku selalu bergetar melihat para fans memainkan lighstick mereka ketika aku dan yang lain bernyanyi, membentuk silver ocean, sungguh! Tidak seorangpun mampu menjelaskan betapa berartinya fandom ini bagiku. Dan EXO-L? Mereka adalah pelengkap kami berdelapan.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal yang aneh, semua fans berhenti berteriak. Aku menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Aku mencari kedelapan sosok member lainnya, tapi mereka juga tidak ada, bahkan, Kai? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba tidak disisiku begini? Aku memegang mic dengan erat kemudian bertanya kepada semua fans dimana keberadaan memberku, tapi tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, mereka semua menatapku nanar, kemudian mereka menangis. AKu sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Baru saja aku ingin menuruni tangga panggung menghampiri mereka, tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesak didadaku, sungguh sakit sekali rasanya. Aku tersungkur diatas stage kemudian menangis, aku merasakan detak jantungku sedikit lagi berhenti, dan mataku sepertinya tak mampu lagi terbuka,

"KYUNGSOO HYUNGGG!" Akhirnya aku mendengar suara seseorang, dan itu adalah suara kekasihku, aku mencari-cari keberadaannya dengan mata yang sudah hampir tertutup.

"HYUNGGGG! GWAENCHANA? HYUNG BUKA MATAMU! JANGAN IKUTI TUBUHMU YANG MULAI MELEMAH!"

Kai terlihat marah padaku, tapi tatapannya sungguh pilu. Setelahnya, aku bisa melihat para fans melebarkan lagi banner mereka dan meneriakkan namaku.

Aku melihat ketujuh memberku berdiri sejajar dibelakang Kai, mereka meneriakiku—menyuruhku untuk bangun. Aku menuruti perkataan mereka, aku mencoba bangkit dan berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah mereka, tetapi sekali lagi, aku sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa aku tidak bisa menggapai mereka—begitupun dengan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan pilu.

"KYUNGSOOO OPPA FIGHTINGGGG!" teriak para fans sambil menangis, mereka berteriak seperti itu berulang kali, aku sungguh ingin menangis, tapi mataku sedikit lagi tertutup, aku bahkan ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kai. Aku mencintai semua memberku, dan aku sangat-sangat mencintai kalian semua EXO-L, tapi aku tidak mampu mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dengan membusungkan dadanya, matanya melebar seperti orang terkejut. Tubuhnya bercucuran keringat, ia bisa melihat para dokter yang ada dihadapannya menghela nafas.

Kai hampir berprasangka buruk pada Tuhan, ia mengusap airmatanya kemudian memeluk kedua manager hyungnya. Sungguh, ia ingin langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang operasi jika diizinkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne ssaem?" Ucap Kai setelah mengangkat telepon dari ayah keduanya itu.

"Bagaimana operasinya Kai?"

"Agak mengkhawatirkan, tapi syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar ssaem"

"Syukurlah, aku rindu sekali dengan anakku yang satu itu. Kapan kalian akan kembali?"

"Molla. Aku akan tanyakan padanya dulu."

"YA! Sebentar lagi EXO akan comeback. Pulanglah sesegera mungkin!"

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa kalau aku adalah Kai EXO yaaaa"

Lee soo man tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kai,

"Pulang secepatnya dan bawa Kyungsoo padaku."

"SIAP BOSSS!"

Kai tersenyum kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia lebih memikirkan Kyungsoo dibandingkan karirnya, bahkan, mungkin juga tidak apa-apa jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa kembali ke EXO, asal Kyungsoo selalu disisinya, agak egois memang, tapi Kai akan tetap memperjuangkan Kyungsoo dulu sampai EXO bisa kembali menjadi bersembilan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya dilengan Kai, ia mulai terlihat bermanja-manjaan dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Hyung, mengapa kau selalu menggemaskan dan minta ingin diterkam,hm?"

"Eoh? memang aku ingin diterkam" ejek Kyungsoo sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Kai.

"Kau ingin kita masuk koran? 'Dua pria tidak tahu malu bercinta didalam pesawat', kau mau begitu?" tanya Kai dengan wajah menakut nakuti. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli kemudian menunjukkan wajahnya—mendongak menatap wajah Kai. Manis, sungguh manis sekali, Kai bisa diabetes saat itu juga.

"Kau hebat, hyung"

"eoh? hebat kenapa?"

"kau sungguh hebat menjalani semuanya sendirian. Bahkan saat-saat menegangkan kemarin, kau masih mampu bertahan."

"kau tahu kenapa?" Kai menggelengkan kepanya—sambil tetap menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"jantungku sudah hampir berhenti berdetak, dan mataku sudah sangat sulit untuk terbuka, tapi saat itu, aku melihat kau, member EXO dan para fans dihadapanku. Kalian menangis, tapi sambil meneriakiku. Kalian semua memerintahkanku untuk bangun, dan para fans berteriak menyemangatiku. Kalau mengingatnya lagi, aku ingin menangis. Semuanya seperti nyata, Kai." jelas Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kai langsung mengecup kening Kyungsoo, untuk menenangkan.

"Aku bahagia kau sudah sembuh, hyung. Mianhae karena tidak ada di masa-masa sulitmu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

"Dan... kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan EXO dan EXO-L. Aku akan berjuang untuk membawamu kembali, hyung"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku pikir, kita tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kai. Aku... sebenarnya tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Tapi, bukannya semua sudah terlanjur?"

"Ani. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, hyung. Dan kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama."

"arraseo~~" Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, kemudian mendekap lagi tubuh Kai dengan erat.

.

.

.

 **SESAMPAINYA DI APARTEMEN KYUNGSOO**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai! cepat mandii! atau aku tidak akan buatkan makan malam untukmu!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada lelaki yang sedari tadi menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak menentu diatas kasur.

"Kan aku bilang aku tidak mau mandi jika tidak mandi bersamamu hyungggg. Tapi kau malah mandi duluan" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk didepan meja rias. Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju kasur menghampiri Kai.

"YAA! Kalau kita mandi bersama, aku tidak yakin sekarang aku berjalan dengan normal seperti ini" Kai langsung membangunkan dirinya mendekati Kyungsoo sambil terduduk diatas kasur.

"aisshh~~ Kau ini pervert sekali, hyung. Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan kalau mandi bersama?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian dengan cepat tangannya menjitak kepala Kai.

"AWW!" Kai mengelus kepalanya karena kesakitan.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, cepat mandi!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya sampai ke depan kamar mandi.

"Hyungggg kau baru selesai operasi tapi kenapa sudah binal sekali, sih?" Tanya Kai kemudian menoleh ke bagian perut Kyungsoo kemudian mengelusnya—persis seperti mengelus perut istri yang sedang hamil. "Gwaenchana?"

Kyungsoo berdecih. "YAA! Aku bilang mandi ya mandi!" omel Kyungsoo sambil menengok ke bawah—ke arah Kai yang sedang menempelkan pipinya di perut Kyungsoo. "Kai? Apa kau sudah mulai gila?" ejek Kyungsoo kepada Kai yang bersikap seolah-olah sedang berkomunikasi dengan bayi didalam perut Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku bisa mendengar anak kita tertawa" Kai semakin mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda dan... semakin terlihat gila, ia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"YAAAA!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan melototi Kai dengan teriakannya yang sangat kencang.

"ampun hyungggggggggggggggggg" Kai langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, entah sampai kapan ia harus terus mengomeli pria tersayangnya itu untuk mandi kalau sedang manja begitu. Alasannya selalu sama, inginnya mandi berdua. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah bosan, justru hal kecil seperti itulah yang selalu ia rindukan.

 ** _ddrrrrttt...dddrrrrtttt...ddrtttttt..._**

Kyungsoo mencari-cari handphone yang tengah bergetar. Pasti itu handphone Kai, mengingat handphonenya sendiri sedang ia nonaktifkan karena sedang dicharge.

"ANNYYEEEEONGGG" ucap Kyungsoo kepada si penelepon setelah mengambil handphone Kai diatas kasur dan melihat nama dari si penelepon tersebut.

"Kyungsoo?"

"NEEE ANNYEONGHASSEYO MEMBERDEULLLLLLL~~~~"

"wah itu benar kau? tahan dulu! aku akan melakukan video call ne." ucap Chanyeol antusias kemudian mematikan panggilannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat lagi panggilan di handphone Kai, kali ini video call. Kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur kemudian ber-annyeong-ria dengan para membernya.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAAAA!" Teriak pria imut—siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun—menampakkan wajahnya yang imut didepan layar handphone Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihatnya, sungguh ia merindukan para membernya.

"Kyung, kau sehat?" Baekhyun masih antusias, bahkan terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai berseri-seri.

"Ne. kalian?"

"bagaimana bisa kami baik-baik saja tanpamu, kyung?"

"aish, kau jadi seperti Kim Jongin sekarang, atau Chanyeol yang mengajarimu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, tidak lama handphone Chanyeol ditarik paksa oleh Suho. Baekhyun meneriakinya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"YAAA! Aku sedang berbicara dengan kyungie-ku"

Kyungsoo semakin terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun mengomeli Suho dengan suara cemprengnya itu. Suho memindahkan handphone Chanyeol diatas meja lampu yang mengarah ke tempat para member sedang berkumpul.

"Nah kalo begini kan Kyungsoo bisa melihat semua wajah membernya, tidak hanya wajah kau saja bacon!"

Baekhyun kesal, tapi yang menjitak kepala Suho malah Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Kapan kita bisa mengunjungimu?" tanya Suho.

"Hmm, mungkin besok"

"Dimana Kai?" Sehun tiba-tiba menyambar.

"Dia sedang mandi."

"Mandi? apa kalian habis melakukan _'itu'_?" Chanyeol malah mengejek. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Perutku masih sakit karena jahitan, Chanyeol-aaah. Kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Kai, hanya kesitu saja pikirannya"

"MEMANG KYUNG! Omeli saja dia!" Baekhyun menambahkan omelan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung menarik kepala Baekhyun masuk kedalam dadanya sambil tertawa kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hyung?" Kai tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi—menggunakan boxer hitam dan telanjang dada—sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"come here, babe" Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan. Kai menengok ke layar handphonenya dan mendapati membernya sedang berkumpul bersama. Ia tertawa kemudian menempatkan tubuhnya duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur— disamping Kyungsoo—yang juga sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala kasur dengan bantal.

"Kalian video call daritadi tanpaku?" ucap Kai dengan wajah kesal.

"Kita bosan melihat wajahmu. Kita maunya melihat wajah Kyungsoo" Chen mengejek Kai hingga membuat para member tertawa, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

"OHO! Baiklah aku matikan! Aku mau bercinta dengan pacarku!"

"EITS! Tunjukkan saja Kai pada kita. Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol mengejek dan menantang Kai, semua member kini tertawa geli.

"Ah benarkah kalian mau lihat?" Kai langsung menarik pipi Kyungsoo menghadap kearahnya, kemudian Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang handphone Kai terkejut, ia ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut, tapi Kai lebih kuat darinya. Semua member tertawa geli melihat kelakuan maknaenya itu.

"Ya Kai! Lepaskan! Kyungsoo bisa kehabisan nafas. kau ini nafsu sekali" Baekhyun berteriak dari layar handphone. Kai melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum kearah para membernya (berasa bangga ye). Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, ia memindahkan handphone Kai ke tangan Kai, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah menelusup masuk kedada Kai yang bidang dan memeluknya.

"Aiisshhhh Kyungsoo hyung berbeda sekali kalau disamping Kai. Biasanya ia selalu menyeramkan dan jutek didepan kita. Sekarang pipinya memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditubuh Kai. Aih manis sekali~~" ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

Kai tertawa.

"Kai, kau tidak mengerti sekali perasaan pria LDR ya?" Chen mulai lagi mengejek.

"Panggilkan Luhan untuknya hyung, hahahah" Semuanya ikut tertawa mengejek Sehun, pasalnya, hanya Sehun saja yang paling kesepian selama ini.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok, Kai. Jangan melakukan hal _'itu'_ dulu dengan Kyungsoo, kasihan perutnya yang masih sakit karena jahitan"

Suho berdecih kemudian menutup panggilannya setelah ber-annyeong-ria bersama para member lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Lee Sooman langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo anakkuuuuuu" sambut Lee Sooman sambil tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"anja anja" Ia mempersilahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyungsoo?"

"Sudah baik ssaem. Ssaem sendiri bagaimana? Pasti enak ya sekarang bisa pulang pergi Amerika, heheh"

"Eisshhh Kyungsoo, aku justru ingin di sini saja... kerja di luar negeri melelahkan, dan membuat kita rindu tanah air."

"Hehehehe iya juga ssaem, aku merasakannya waktu di Jerman kemarin"

"Nah iya kan? Makanya tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana lagi Kyungsoo. Rumah kita itu disini" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lee Sooman. Ia jadi merasa nyaman sekarang.

"hm, ssaem, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya karena saking ingin tahunya.

"Ah Kai, kau sudah mau langsung ke intinya saja, sih. Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan."

Kai tersenyum, sedari tadi memang pembahasan ini yang ingin dia dengar. Kai tidak sabar mengajukan Kyungsoo kembali ke EXO.

"Kyungsoo, mianhae. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Jadi sebelumnya, aku mewakili Youngmin dan agensi ini, ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Gwaenchana ssaem. Aku mengerti maksud Youngmin, lagipula setelah aku pikir-pikir, kemarin itu adalah pilihan yang sulit. Aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian menungguku karena aku sendiri tidak bisa menjamin bagaimana kesehatanku selanjutnya. Bahkan kemarin, aku berpikir aku akan segera mati karena penyakitku, makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Sekarang kau sudah merasa sehat?"

"ne"

"Jadi... Kau mau kembali lagi bersama keluargamu disini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh, bahkan sebelum EXO comeback. Jadi EXO bisa comeback dengan anggota yang lengkap lagi."

"Tapi ssaem, apa Youngmin sudah tahu ini? Dan apa kata netizen nanti terhadap Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya panik.

"Semenjak Kyungsoo pergi, omset perusahaan turun, Kai. Fans kalian berkurang banyak. Makanya kita mengundur jadwal comeback untuk menunggu keadaan mulai membaik. Youngmin akhirnya cerita padaku tentang Kyungsoo saat dia frustasi banyak management yang membatalkan perjanjian dengan kita."

"Lalu?"

"Syukurnya Youngmin mengerti, dan dia menyesal akan keputusannya mengenai Kyungsoo waktu itu. Aku bersyukur sekali akhirnya Kyungsoo sembuh dan bisa kesini kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan pengalihan apalagi untuk memblocking masalah ini jika Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi"

"Apa mungkin aku dan Krystal lagi?"

"Apa kau mau?"

"ANDWAE!"

Lee Sooman tertawa, "Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkan Youngmin mengorbankanmu lagi, Kai."

"Bagus ssaem, jangan menyusahkan aku lagi dengan skandal-skandal menjijikkan seperti itu"

"Baiklah, anakku. Terima kasih untuk kontribusi kalian selama ini, sungguh, aku tidak ingin membebankan semuanya pada kalian seperti ini. Jadi, besok lusa sebaiknya kita mengadakan konferensi pers saja, untuk mengumumkan kembalinya Kyungsoo. Hari ini pasti netizen sudah ramai melihat Kyungsoo datang ke gedung SM"

"Dan aku harus beralasan apa ssaem? Apa aku harus berbohong lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyungsoo-yaa, aku bahkan akan menyarankanmu untuk menceritakan apa yang kau alami kemarin, terutama penyakitmu. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ne, pasti ssaem. Aku lebih suka terbuka seperti itu dengan fansku."

"Oke baiklah, aku akan segera mengurus masalah konferensi pers ini. Dan besok, tentu saja kita harus meeting lagi bersama member yang lain dan Staff EXO lainnya. Kalian mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Kembali ke apartemen ku, ssaem. Member yang lain akan main menjengukku. Ayolah ikut, apa kau sibuk sekali?"

"Hmm, mungkin aku menyusul Kyungsoo. Aku.. banyak sekali urusan sekarang." Ucap Lee Sooman sambil bergaya sombong kemudian tertawa.

Mereka bangkit dari duduk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Ssaem" Kai tiba-tiba berbicara lirih didepan pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Kapan aku dan Krystal konfirmasi putus?" rengek Kai pada Lee Sooman hingga membuat Sooman dan Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Tunggu saja Kai, aku akan mengusahakannya mencari waktu yang tepat. Mungkin setelah f(x) selesai comeback bulan ini."

"Yaksoo?" Kai mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sooman, tapi Sooman terdiam. Ia kemudian mengambil satu tangan Kai dan satu tangan Kyungsoo dan menyatukannya.

"Berjanjilah pada ayah kalian ini bahwa kalian akan terus bersama. Sehebat apapun badainya. Kalian harus percaya satu sama lain. Aku juga janji Kai, kau dan Krystal akan segera konfirmasi putus. Dan Kyungsoo, maaf telah membuatmu tersiksa, tapi percayalah, Kai sangat mencintaimu" Lee Sooman tersenyum kemudian merangkul kedua tubuh yang ada didepannya itu.

* * *

 _ **Konferensi Pers**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah dua hari kemarin netizen ramai membahas kehadiran Kyungsoo kembali ke gedung SM, kini semua media dan pers sudah ramai berkumpul didepan ballroom SM—tempat konferensi pers diselenggarakan. Acaranya tertutup dan sangat ketat kemananannya, EXO-L yang datang pun dibatasi jumlahnya, dan yang diutamakan tentu saja adalah fansite.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai gugup di belakang stage. Kyungsoo menceritakan pada Kai bahwa ia takut jika sesampainya diatas panggung ia diserang massa, atau dicaci maki fans, dan segala macam hal yang menakutkan ia bayangkan.

"Hyung, ekstrim sekali sih bayanganmu. Kenapa kau tidak membayangkan saat-saat bercinta denganku saja, hm?"

"Cih Kai! Aku itu bukan dirimu yang selalu membayangkan ha-hal seperti itu"

Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban KYungsoo dengan wajahnya yang masih panik. Sungguh,itu menggemaskan untuk Kai. Kai langsung merangkul tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Lampu-lampu sorot menerangi dan mulai terasa silau bagi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo perlahan mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kai saat mereka akan memasuki stage dan mulai berjajar duduk di kursi konferensi. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Kai, ia bisa melihat banner-banner bertuliskan namanya dan banner bertuliskan "we are one", ia merasa mimpinya datang kembali. Semua fans meneriakkan namanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, saat merasakan tangan Kai menggenggam tangannya dari balik meja.

"Sebelumnya, Aku ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada semua fansku, kepada semua EXO-L. Dan kepada semua member-memberku. Mianhae karena telah pergi begitu saja.

"Selama tiga bulan terakhir, aku menjalani pengobatan di Jerman. Aku memisahkan diri dari EXO karena aku divonis kanker lambung oleh dokter"

Semua fans dan pers terkejut,

"Sungguh saat itu adalah hal-hal yang sulit bagiku. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai penyakitku kecuali managerku."

"Kemungkinan hidupku sangat kecil saat itu jika aku tidak fokus pada pengobatanku. Makanya, aku pikir aku harus mengundurkan diri dari EXO, karena, jika saja EXO tetap menunggu sampai pengobatanku selesai, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa hidup atau tidak, aku benar-benar sudah putus asa saat itu"

Kyungsoo mulai terisak, suaranya semakin bergetar,

"Bukan hal yang mudah juga, meninggalkan segala hobbyku, sahabat-sahabat dan keluargaku di SM bahkan meninggalkan para fans, sungguh itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku."

"Kalian bisa sebut ini sebagai suatu keajaiban, mukjizat atau takdir Tuhan. Setelah tiga bulan aku menjalani kemoterapi, menjaga makananku, bedrest dan operasi berkali-kali, akhirnya... aku bisa sehat seperti semula lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap air mata dipipinya.

"Hal paling sulit apa yang pernah dialami selama tigabulan kemarin?" Tanya salah seorang pers.

"Hal paling sulit bagiku, adalah... saat aku menjalani operasi yang terakhir. Operasi itu menentukan antara hidup dan matiku. Dan sebenarnya, aku sudah hampir mati kemarin. Tapi, yang membuatku bertahan adalah, saat aku kritis, mataku sudah hampir tertutup dan jantungku sedikit lagi berhenti berdetak, tapi... aku melihat member EXO dan para fans dihadapanku. Kalian menangis, tapi sambil meneriakiku. Kalian semua memerintahkanku untuk bangun, dan para fans berteriak menyemangatiku. Itu semua masih teringat jelas diingatanku, dan aku tahu, bahwa yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupku adalah, para member dan para fansku."

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya setelah sedari tadi menahannya selama bercerita. Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan para fans mulai berteriak,

"ULJIMA! ULJIMA! ULJIMA! ULJIMA! ULJIMA!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengusap airmatanya setelah staff memberinya tisu.

Salah seorang fans mengacungkan tangan setelah MC memberi kesempatan untuk bertanya,

"Kyungsoo oppa, aku disini bukan untuk bertanya, karena sedari tadi oppa sudah menceritakan semuanya hingga membuat kita semua tau apa yang sebenarnya. Disini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu mewakili para EXO-L lainnya yang tidak semuanya bisa hadir disini.

 _"_ Untuk semua member EXO, kalian adalah bagian dari hidup kami. Kami selalu mendukung apapun keputusan kalian, bahkan kehidupan pribadi kalian yang tidak terekspos oleh media sekalipun. Kami menghargai privasi kalian, kami selalu mempercayai kalian dan kami selalu mempercayai apa yang kami percaya, apapun yang membuat kalian nyaman, apapun yang kalian suka, dan apapun yang membuat kalian bahagia, kami, EXO-L, akan selalu berada disisi kalian. We are, EXO. EXO, Saranghaja"

Para member menitikkan air matanya. Mereka kemudian memberi symbol love dengan jari mereka kepada para fans. Jika bisa, mereka akan membawa semua fans kedalam pelukan mereka (Bisain dong) :((

.

.

.

Semua member bergegas keruang tunggu setelah acara selesai, tapi Kai dan Kyungsoo? Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dibelakang stage,

"Hyung, kau hebat hyung" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Kai.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah lagi pergi dariku, hyung"

"neee" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"ARRAAA~~ Kau ini bawel sekali Kai."

"Ah hyung! Aku sedang romantis, kau malah membuyarkan semuanya" Kai melepas pelukannya dan mengomel didepan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tahu kau mencintaiku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku belum tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku"

Kyungsoo berdecih menatap Kai malas, ia membalikkan badannya dan ingin bergegas pergi. Tapi Kai menarik tangannya,

"Hyung? Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Kai, mempertemukan bibir mereka dan mulai melumat mesra. Kali ini Kyungsoo duluan yang memulai, Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

"Kau agresif, hm?" ejek Kai disela-sela ciumannya.

Kyungsoo langsung menggigit bibir Kai dengan kasar.

"AWWW! APPOOO HYUNG!"

"RASAKAN!" Kyungsoo berlari dan Kai mulai mengejarnya. Para staff SM yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Kai menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit lagi sampai didepan member lain yang sudah berkumpul untuk segera pulang. Kai langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo.

"YAAA KAAAIII TURUNKAN AKUU!"

Semua member menengok ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya terkekeh.

"Kau butuh kamar?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Ayo cepat kita kembali ke dorm. aku sudah tidak sabar"

Kai mendahului member lain menuju mobil, Kai sudah benar-benar tidak sabar sekarang. Sesekali Kai mengusakkan rambutnya di leher Kyungsoo yang sedang ia gendong ala bridal style, dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat kegelian.

"EUNGGGHH KAAAIIII BERANI BERANINYA KAUUUUUU!" Lenguh Kyungsoo sambil berteriak didalam dekapan Kai.

Hari itu, EXO mengumumkan kembalinya Kyungsoo kedalam grup mereka, dan akan segera comeback dalam waktu dekat. Mereka yakin sekali bahwa comeback mereka akan berhasil, karena member mereka sudah lengkap sekarang. Netizen menanggapi konferensi pers mereka dengan baik, netizen mengagumi kekuatan dan kejujuran Kyungsoo, begitu juga kesetiaan EXO.

EXO. Fans mereka yang awalnya berkurang, kini bahkan bertambah banyak. Kaistal seperti sudah terkubur dalam, karena hal tersebut—tentu saja—sudah tidak ada pentingnya.

EXO sibuk dengan comebacknya selama sebulan penuh, bahkan hampir tidak ada waktu lagi bernapas lega. Kyungsoo semakin banyak diundang di berbagai acara untuk berbagi kisah dan motivasinya, dan Kai? Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melewatkan lagi sedikitpun tentang kekasih tersayangnya.

"COMEBACK KALIAN SUKSESSS! AYO KITA BERLIBUR BULAN DEPANNNNNN!" Teriak Lee Sooman di ruang latihan setelah EXO selesai menggelar comeback terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **YAAAYY!**

 **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaaaaa, fyuh~**

 **Makasih buat dukungan yu gais yu gais yang udah ngikutin cerita ini yhaaa.**

 **Buat masukannya (apa yang masuk(?)), buat support dan partisipasi kalian, bahkan ada yang bilang ini romance and humor wkwkw udah gue ganti ya cuy maapin, biar kejutan aja tiba-tiba sad angst gitu yekan? wkwkw**

 **Kalian terddabeeesss lah pokoknya!**

 **SEMOGA KAISTAL BENERAN CEPET BUBAR. AAMIIN**

 **Next aku mau fokus ke story satu lagi, baca dong baca:)**

 **NEED YOUR SUPPORT BANGET GAIS FOR SOME SECRETS.**

 **Gomawoooo LOVE LOVE LOVE^^^^^**


End file.
